Rayne and the Turtles
by Hamato Noskonia
Summary: Rayne is a 14 year old girl with green hair, epic fighting skills, and a big secret. How will the turtles react when they meet her? Will there be romance or rejection? Can Rayne keep their secret, and can the Turtles keep hers? Set in the 2012/13 universe. I drew the pic of Rayne.
1. 1: Circus Freak

**My first fanfic! Enjoy! (I don't own TMNT (duh) but I do own Rayne, Stacy, and Jacob. I also own Rayne's sisters, if they're still alive.)  
**"Booyakasha!" cried Mikey as he somersaulted through the air. Raph turned around and kicked the air in front of him; fortunately for Raph that was where Mikey had landed. His kick caused Mikey to soar through the air again, only faster this time.

"Do you always have to say that?" yelled Raph. Mikey quickly sprang up & jumped out of the way just as one of Raph's sai jabbed the wall the Mikey's head was only seconds before.

"What? It's fun to yell!"

Mikey spun his nun-chucks and whacked Raph in the side, not doing any damage except for making Raph madder. After about 10 minutes of fighting, practice was over and the four turtles had the rest of the afternoon to themselves. After patrol, of course.

* * *

Rayne ran along the rooftops in close pursuit of the white van, her bag containing the explosives thudded gently on her hip with every step she ran. She was wearing her 'sneaking out' outfit: a stretchy black jumpsuit. She was hoping to get a matching mask soon, but for now her face and hair were revealed. Her waist-length dark green hair followed closely behind her as she ran.

Over the last few weeks, Rayne has been spying on the ones who she learned were called the Kraang after hearing a comotion outside her window one night. Although it had been almost midnight, Rayne was awake due to the fact that she was reading a novel under her covers. When she looked out her window she gasped. She never thought she would ever see mutant turtles fighting alien robots. Rayne was so shocked at the sight that she watched the battle untill its end. Since then, she has been secretly spying on the Kraang; she had no interest in the turtles.

The van had stopped. She hopped down from the roof with ease as a Kraang came out of a building carrying a box with 'DO NOT OPEN' written across the top.

_That box looks really important,_ thought Rayne. _I better blow it up._

She snuck behind the van, ready to stick her bomb to the metal door, when all of a sudden she jumped at the sound of gunfire. _Kraang_ gunfire.

Rayne peeked around the edge of the van saw them. The mutant turtles.

She looked over to the one in the red mask just as one of the Kraang knocked his sais away and raised its gun.

_Mutant turtle or not, anyone who fight the Kraang are my friends. Except those foot people. _thought Rayne as her hands reached into her boots and pulled out her twin daggers while running to the red banded turtle.

_I am so dead,_ thought Raph as the Kraang knocked his sai away and raised its gun. Suddenly he saw 2 daggers lash out from either side of the alien robot and the Kraang fell to the ground in 2 pieces. The little brain wiggled out of the broken robot and scurried away with a screech.

When Raph looked up from the robot that mysteriously died for no reason, all time seemed to stop.

_Who the hell is that!? _thought Raph as he retrieved his sai. He watched her run back to the van, her dark green hair flowing behind her, her boots hitting the ground in time to his own heartbeat.

_Is this how Donnie felt when he first saw April? _thought Raph. _Is this love? No. It's a stupid crush. _But a voice in the back of his head told him otherwise_._

* * *

There. she saved his life. Now back to the bomb. Rayne put her daggers back into her boots & ran back to the van. She pulled the bomb from her bag, stuck it on the van and set the timer. Then she ran.

_He was kinda hot...No. Snap out of it, Rayne. He's a mutant turtle thing._

"Hey, turtle freaks!" screamed Rayne. "You better run from the van unless you want to get blown to bits with the Kraang!"

The turtles were confused for a moment. Who the hell was this green-haired girl that randomly appeared out of nowhere & was telling them to run? They certainly didn't want to get blown to bits, so they co-operated.

_**KA-BOOOM!**_

There was nothing left of the van or the box but some scrap metal. Rayne had completed her mission.

_I need to leave, _thought Rayne. _Surely my parents would be awake now._ She started to run.

The turtles, however, had witnessed her save Raphael and blow up the Kraang van. They wanted to talk to her. After losing her twice, they cornered Rayne on a rooftop. Leo stepped forward.

Four. There was four of them.

"Who are you?" said the one with the blue mask.

_Please don't eat me please don't eat me please don't eat me..._

"Back off, turtle freak. Or you'll be blue in more than just the face."

"Oooooohhhhhhh..." said Mikey, only to be rewarded with a "Shut up!" and a slap in the face from Raph.

"Was that a threat?" asked Leo.

"You better believe it, circus freak."

_This girl's got guts,_ thought Raph._ she's just like me... _

"Oh no she di'int!" said Mikey, only to recieve a more urgent "Shut up!" and another slap.

"Just answer the question already!" said Donnie, who was growing impatient.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers." replied Rayne.

"Do you _listen _to your mother?"

Rayne shifted her weight to her other foot and looked at the rooftop.

"No..." she grumbled. "Tell me your names first. Or I won't tell you mine."

_Smart girl._ thought Raph.

"Fine. Have it your way." said Leo. "My name's Leo. This is Donnie, Mikey, and over here's Raph."

"My name's Rayne."

"_Rain_? Like, _Rain?_" said Mikey.

"No." said Rayne. She got this all the time. "R-A-Y-N-E. Rayne. She turned to Raph. He was a few centimeters taller than her.

"Ahem?"

"What?"

"Well, what do you think you should say to someone who saved your life?" Her gray-blue eyes shot him daggers as sharp as the ones in her boots.

"Oh. Thanks." Did turtles sweat? They do now.

"You're welcome."

"We need to talk." said Donnie, who was growing impatient.

"Why should I tell you anything?" replied Rayne. "I have to go. It's midnight."

"But..." said Donnie. In 5 minutes they had learned nothing but her name.

"Take a step closer, freak, and watch what happens."

"Why did you blow up that van?" asked Leo. He stepped forward to try to intimidate her. Then he regretted it. Rayne pulled her daggers from her boots and lashed out at Leo. She cut his arm, drawing blood. While Leo was looking at his arm, Rayne rammed him in the head with the butt of her dagger. By the time the other three turtles drew their weapons and attacked her, their leader slumped to the ground, unconscious. Then she jumped over them and knocked out Mikey. After 5 minutes of fighting Raph and Donnie, Donnie was unconscious as well.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Raph.

"No. Are you?"

"No." His breathing pattern told her otherwise. Raph kicked. Rayne ducked and punched. Raph blocked. His sais clashed against her daggers.

_He's pretty strong, _thought Rayne. But Rayne was strong too. As he pushed her back, Rayne swung her daggers to the side to get his sai out of the way, then she kicked him full force in the chest. Raph fell over.

"You're pretty good." said Raph. "For a girl." Rayne kicked him in the cheek, offended.

"I am AWESOME." she said. Raph jumped up and swiped at her arm. She was now bleeding, but she looked at the cut as if it were nothing more than a piece of dirt on her boot.

"I like your hair. It's cool." said Raph. _Oh my god that was so random..._

"Thanks." Rayne cut his cheek. "Um...yours too."

Their legs crumpled to the ground as they laughed. Even Raph laughed, and he usually only laughs at his own jokes.

_Oh my god I think I like him...?!_

"So we're friends now?" asked Raph. Rayne nodded.

Luckily tomorrow was Sunday, so Raph said: "Come to Pizza Pizza tomorrow at 5. The one beside the Chinese restaurant. I want to take you to the Lair."

"The what?"

"It's where me and my bros live. Will you come?" he looked at her as if she was about to take his pizza.

_Please say yes please say yes please say yes..._

"Sure. I'll be there." Raph felt like his heart exploded, but in a good way.

_I wonder if I can trust him with my secret...I've never told anyone before. Besides Stacy. _thought Rayne. For now, It would have to wait.

"Before I go," said Rayne, "go lay down beside your brothers. When they wake up, they'll think I knocked you out too."

"Okay. Well, Bye. See you tomorrow." said Raph, as he lay down beside Mikey.

"Bye."

* * *

When the turtles got home, they told Splinter what happened; how Rayne helped Raph and blew up the van and how she knocked them out on the rooftop. They also told him about her green hair.

"Interesting." said Splinter as he stroked his beard. "You will need to find out if she is friend or foe. As an ally, she may be useful."

"But what if we never see her again?" asked Mikey.

"I highly doubt that, Mikey." said Donnie. "She's after the Kraang like us, remember?"

"I think she'll show up sooner than we think." said Raph.

"What makes you say that?" asked Leo. Raph shrugged.

"Got a feelin'."

**I bet you're wondering what the secret is! Keep reading to find out and please review! :)**


	2. 2: Paralyzed

Rayne sat at a table near the window in the pizza shop.

_Where is he? _thought Rayne as she stared out the window. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up. Someone in a deep hood was standing above her, holding 3 pizza boxes. His lifted his hood just enough for her to see his face. It was Raph. She followed him out of the store and into an alley.

"Where are we going?" asked Rayne.

"Right here." said Raph.

Rayne looked around. There was nothing but the brick walls surrounding them and a few dumpsters. _Nice place,_ thought Rayne. Then, Raph kneeled on the ground and lifted a manhole cover from the ground.

"After you." he said. Rayne crossed her arms. "You can't be serious."

"Fine; I guess you won't see the Lair, then." He hopped in. _Should I trust him?_ thought Rayne. After a few seconds of thinking, Rayne jumped in after him. When she landed, Raph stood beside her, his costume tucked under one arm and the pizza boxes under the other. They started walking.

"You live in the sewers?" asked Rayne.

"Yup. It's the only place where me and my bros are safe."

"What are they like? Your brothers, I mean."

"Well, Leo's the one with the blue mask. He's the oldest and he's the leader of our team. He's usually really calm, and he always has a plan. He's a good leader and I respect him for that. Then there's me. I'm kinda the hot tempered one in the family. Then Donnie's the one in purple and he's really smart. He's into science and that kinda stuff. He built this."

Raph showed Rayne his tPhone. "That's awesome." said Rayne. Raph put his tPhone away and continued.

"The youngest is Mikey with the orange mask. He's good at making us laugh, but he's practically the king of pranks and water balloon fights. He never misses, and he seems to pull water balloons out of nowhere."

"You know, I'm pretty good with water balloons. I'd like to challenge him." Raph looked at her like she just swallowed a watermelon.

"You don't know who you're up against."

"You don't know who YOU'RE up against."

Finally, they arrived at the lair. Leo was watching TV, Mikey was reading a comic book, April was on her laptop, and Donnie was in his lab. Raph and Rayne sat on the couch. Raph shoved the clothing under a cushion.

"Cool place." said Rayne. Then she saw April.

"April?"

"Rayne?"

"You two know each other?" asked Mikey, who had looked up from his comic book.

"Yeah. We are science partners in school." replied April.

Leo looked up from his show and stared at Raph.

"I thought you went to get pizza!" said Leo.

"I did." Raph set the pizza boxes on the table as Donnie walked in.

"Why did you bring her here!? Are you crazy?" said Donnie.

"Maybe a little." said Raph with a smile. "But Rayne's crazier." She growled at him.

"She wants to challenge Mikey to a water balloon fight."

Leo, Donnie, and April's mouths hung open so wide it looked like their jaw was going to fall off. Mikey looked up from his comic book and stared at Rayne in shock.

"No one can beat Dr. Prankenstein!" cried Mikey. Rayne crossed her arms and turned to where Mikey was sitting.  
"We'll see about that." said Rayne. Everyone gasped. Even Mikey.

"How about we have a water war tomorrow?" said April. "There's six of us, so we'll have even teams."

"Great idea, April!" said Donnie. "What do you guys think the prize should be?"

"How about the losing team has to do something humiliating?" said Raph.

"And the winning team gets to pick what it is!" said Mikey.

"Alright; sounds like a plan." said Leo. "Tomorrow, we have a water war."

"Agreed." said everyone.

"So since you're here," said Leo, "how did you get involved with the Kraang?" Rayne sighed. _I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later,_ thought Rayne. April and the turtles ate pizza while she told her story.

"One night, I was up reading a book when I heard a lot of noise outside my window. I was kinda sleepy, so I didn't want to get up and see what was going on. Then I heard someone yell 'Booyakasha!' -"

Leo, Donnie, and Raph all stared at Mikey, who smiled. "Wut? It'sh fun to yell!" he said, with a mouthful of pizza.

"That was _you_?" asked Rayne. Mikey nodded happily. Rayne smiled. "Anyways, I heard Mikey yell that and I decided to get up to see what was going on. When I looked outside, I saw you guys fighting the Kraang. I've been spying on them ever since. When I heard about their previous plans, I got that bomb and went to blow up the box. I don't know what was in it, but at least it's gone now. Then you guys showed up, and, well...yeah." She smiled at Raph. He smiled back.

_Okay, I officially like him._ thought Rayne.

"That was a pretty powerful bomb you had back there." said Donnie, after chewing and swallowing his pizza. "Where did you get it?"

"What, _that_ little thing? Oh I made that one." said Rayne.

"WUT?!" they all said together.

"I specialize in explosives. It's a passion, like fighting." said Rayne.

"A passion for fighting? You're shtarting to shound like Raph." said Mikey.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Raph.

"NOTHING!" cried Mikey as he dived behind the couch. They all laughed.

"It means you both like to fight," said April. "and are good at it."

"I never said I was good at it," said Rayne. "but I guess that's true."

"If you can knock us out, then you're pretty good." said Leo. "I still have a lump on my head."

"You think _that's _bad? I'm covered in bruises and cuts!" complained Raph.

"Happy Birthday!" said Rayne. They all laughed again.

"Speaking of which, where'd you learn to fight like that?" asked Donnie.

"I taught myself."

"WHAT!?"

During the 2 and a half hours of talking, eating, fighting, and laughing, the pizza boxes were gone, and Rayne had: Shared her bomb-making tips with Donnie, exchanged some fighting tips with Leo and Raph, and taught Mikey a new recipe she had created. At 10:00, it was time for Rayne to go. She had the turtles' numbers on her phone, so she could call or text them when she wanted to. She added Raph to her favorites list.

As Rayne walked along the rooftops to her apartment (she feels safer walking on rooftops because no one would be able to spy on her), Rayne felt like she was being followed. _If there is someone there, I hope it's Raph. _she thought. _Time to find out._

When he heard her loud footsteps start to run, he peeked around the edge of the vent just in time to see her jump off the roof. _What the hell is she doing? _he thought. He ran over to the edge of the rooftop and looked down, but he was greeted with a solid punch to the face. _Crap. She was waiting for me to do that._ As he staggered backwards, Rayne jumped up beside him and pushed him to the cement.

"Raph! Why are you following me?!" _Well, I got my wish._ thought Rayne. Raph took his hand off his black eye.

"Well, I...um...uh...I..."

"Well?"

"I...I need to tell you something."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, it's kinda secret..." Rayne's heart skipped a beat.

"How about," said Rayne, "you tell me tomorrow. After I tell you _my_ secret." This time Raph's heart skipped a beat.

"Can't you tell me now?" asked Raph.

"No. If I tell you now, tomorrow's water war won't be as much fun."

"But..."

"There's a reason I challenged Mikey. Not only do I like proving people wrong, I CAN'T LOSE."

"What makes you so confident?"

"Wait 'till tomorrow, and you'll find out."

She gave Raph a kiss on the cheek.

"Hope your eye gets better." said Rayne. Raph, of course, didn't say anything. He wanted to move, kiss her back, SOMETHING, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

Rayne jumped off the roof once more. This time, however, she was headed for home with a big smile on her face.


	3. 3: Showtime

Something wasn't right with Raph and his brothers knew it. He was surprisingly calm throughout the day, which is not something the normal Raph would do.

Mikey was in the bathroom filling up water balloons, so the turtles and Master Splinter had some peace and quiet. Until April and Rayne got out of school and the water war would start, of course. Donnie sat on the couch next to Raph, who was staring blankly at the TV screen.

"What's up with you? You've been acting strangely all day." asked Donnie.

"So?"

"Something's up." Donnie knew his brother well; there could only be one explanation for why his brother was acting so calm.

"You're in love with Rayne, aren't you?" asked Donnie.

"I am not!" cried Raph. _Ah, there's his temper._ thought Donnie.

"Where did you get that black eye? Is it a gift from your girlfriend?"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Donnie understood why his brothers were always teasing him about April; it was kinda fun!

"You two are perfect for each other, you know." said Donnie.

"SHUT UP!" Donnie continued.

"You are both good fighters, you get a little hotheaded sometimes, you both act like you're the toughest thing in the room-"

"Shut _UP_, Donnie!"

Raph didn't know what was worse: Having Donnie annoy him (that was usually Mikey's job) or the fact that he seemed to like her more and more each time Donnie mentioned a similarity. There were a LOT.

"…and she doesn't seem to be scared of much. I could go on, but I think the girls are here." Sure enough, April and Rayne walked in.

"MIKEY! THE GIRLS ARE HERE!" screamed Raph. A little yelling felt good.

April and Rayne walked in and dropped their bags behind the couch.

April was wearing a sky blue one piece swimsuit with a picture of a beach on it. Her hair was in a braid and on her feet, April had green and purple flip flops. The only thing that looked out of place was the shiny black water gun in her hand, and the belt that held several refills.

Rayne had her waist-length green hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. She was wearing orange and green swim shorts with a matching bikini top. On her feet were sandals that made her look like she was standing on water and pieces of seaweed were trying to pull her under. She was also wearing a short necklace with a shark tooth pendant. Rayne's oversized dark purple water gun was so intricate that it could have easily been mistaken for a laser gun. The gun was connected to an oversized backpack on her back. And there was MORE. Rayne was also wearing a sash covered in refills for the water gun and a belt that held around 20 water balloons.

All the turtles had were medium-large water guns and about a thousand water balloons.

They were going down.

Raph's heart did a summersault; not only because she looked fierce but because she looked (and acted) like someone who would be his girlfriend.

_Like that's ever gonna happen, _thought Raph. _As if she'd like a freak like me._

Also, he couldn't help but stare at the 10cm long scar on her right arm.

"Rayne, you look like you're going off to war." said Leo.

"That's because I AM." replied Rayne. She looked over at Mikey. Even he looked nervous. Rayne shot him her signature 'You are SO dead' face that kept even the school bullies away.

"See?" whispered Donnie. "You both have death stares." Raph showed Donnie his own. After a few minutes of expected arguing, Mikey was teamed up with April and Leo; Rayne had Raph and Donnie on her side.

Here was Rayne's plan: _Don't use the secret weapon until near the end. It'll be SO much cooler that way._

The war had begun. Mikey was good; he never missed, or got hit. He only missed when he tried aim for Rayne, but she made it seem natural by ducking and dodging.

"It's as if she knows when we are going to attack." said Leo.

In about half an hour, Mikey and Rayne were the only ones who were dry. Mikey had used up about half of his water balloons. Rayne had used up her backpack with about 10 water balloons left. She also gave Raph and Donnie some of her refills after noticing that they work with their guns too.

_Okay, enough suspense._ thought Rayne, _They probably think I challenged Mikey just 'cuz I have some cool gear._

April squirted her gun in Rayne's direction. Rayne dodged with a ninja-worthy jump and whipped her hair to knock April's gun across the room. Then she pelted April with a storm of water balloons.

_Boy are they wrong._ _Next time someone shoots me, I'm playing to win._

As April ran away to retrieve her gun, Rayne turned around. Just as she had thought, Mikey whipped a water balloon in her direction.

_Showtime._

The turtles and April couldn't believe what they saw next. Rayne lifted her hand…and _caught_ it. It didn't pop.

"What the…?" Sure, everyone was thinking it, but Mikey was the only one to actually say it.

"Thanks, Mikey." said Rayne, a mischievous grin where her trademark smirk usually is.

"But I have my own." Rayne took another balloon from her belt. She had one in each hand now. Then, she threw the both. Mikey dodged easily.

"Ha! You missed!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Before the balloons hit the wall, they changed direction and flew at Mikey, who didn't realize that they were coming back. Mikey was so confused. When he turned around to try to figure out what Rayne was staring at, the two water balloons hit him in the face.

"How the heck…?!"

"Raph! Donnie! Fire at the enemy!" said Rayne.

Her team quickly obeyed (after they came out of shock). Miraculously, all the water that Raph, Donnie, and Rayne shot or threw reached its target. If it had to twist, turn, or curve, then it would twist, turn, or curve like a heat-seeking missile. Any water that Mikey, Leo, or April shot or threw attacked its throwers and shooters as if they were made of drink crystals (water loves its drink crystals).

How did they know when the war was over? That was simple: When everyone had run out of water. After half an hour, the war was called to an end and Rayne and her team were crowned the victors. Then, Rayne, Raph and Donnie walked over to the edge of the room to plan the 'Loser Reward'.

"Okay, team what do you think we should make them do?" asked an excited Rayne.

In a few minutes, Mikey, Leo, and April's fate was sealed. They walked back to the others.

**Thanks to all of you that are reviewing and enjoying the story! Please keep reviewing and don't forget that you can also suggest ideas for future chapters! **


	4. 4: It Just Wasn't Fair

"You guys ready?" asked Raph. He looked very happy.

"Just get this over with." said Leo.

"Mikey and Leo have to dress up like girls and brag to each other about how beautiful they are." said a happy Donnie. He was enjoying this as much as Raph.

Leo and Mikey's jaws looked like they were falling off.

April was laughing her head off, until Raph called her name.

_Oh crud. Here goes my dignity._ Thought April.

_"_April, you have to act like their mother and complain about them."

This time April's jaw looked like it was going to fall off.

_At least I didn't het the worst part, _thought April.

"Umm…can we do this tomorrow? It's been a long day." asked Mikey.

"Plus, we have training." added Leo.

"And I have…uh… homework. Lots of homework." said April.

"Sure." agreed Rayne. "You can do it tomorrow."

Raph and Donnie groaned slightly in protest; Mikey and his team celebrated quietly. "Well, gotta run! Bye guys! Bye Rayne!" cried April as she grabbed her bag and ran home.

"Well, I gotta get home." said Rayne. She got her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She looked over at Raph and motioned for him to follow her after she left. He nodded.

Raph lifted the manhole cover out of the ground and looked around the dim alley. There was Rayne, waiting for him on a big box. He crawled out, leaving the entrance to the sewer open as he sat down beside her.

"Okay, spill it." he said. "What the hell happened back there?!"

"It's…why my name is Rayne." she said calmly. "When I was little, my stepmom would tell me a story about four sisters with elemental powers. They got separated at birth. When my elemental powers started at the age of 10, I knew that I was one of them. My stepmom said that one day, they will be reunited and save the world, but I don't know how that will possibly happen. There are a lot of people that are after me and my sisters, so that's why I trained myself to fight."

Rayne rested her head on his shoulder.

"They've come for me before, Raph. That's why I moved here. That's how I got this scar."

She turned her arm so he could see it. All Raph could say was "Wow." So there they sat, not moving, not wanting to spoil the moment, until finally Rayne asked:

"So what's your secret?"

Raph thought about what he was going to say; mainly about how he would say it so he wouldn't creep her out. He turned to her.

"Um, before I tell you, can I ask you a question?" asked Raph.

"Sure. You can tell me anything." One look in her blue-gray eyes and he knew this was true.

"Um…did you dye your hair? Or is it…natural?"

Rayne got this question all the time at school. She didn't want to seem like a freak, so she said yes every time. This time, however, she couldn't lie. Not to him.

"It's natural." she said.

"That's awesome." said Raph. Rayne had never heard anyone say that they liked her hair before.

"Thanks. So what's your secret?"

"Do you know where Raph is? I need to talk to him." Donnie asked Leo.

"Nope. When did you last see him?"

"Before Rayne left." answered Donnie.

Leo smiled. "He probably followed her again. You better go find him before he makes a fool of himself."

But Donnie was already gone.

"Donnie?"

As Donnie ran through the sewer tunnels, he saw an open manhole up ahead. Then he heard a voice. _Rayne's_ voice.

"_What?_"

_Oh crud,_ thought Donnie as he dashed towards the open manhole.

"Well, I…" _There's no way I'll be able to say it with her staring at me like that, _thought Raph.

"Raph, just say it. It's okay."

"Fine. Well, um…I…like…you."

"_What?"_ She looked like someone had given her a snake for her birthday; she was shocked but couldn't be happier.

_Great goin', stupid. Now she thinks you're a freak again._

"I…I'm sorry. I have to go." Raph stood up and walked towards the sewer entrance.

"Raph, wait." said Rayne as she grabbed his arm. He turned to face her, his eyes filled with regret. But not for long.

"It's _okay_."

And she kissed him.

Once again, Raph couldn't move. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist, as Rayne wrapped hers around his neck. So there they stood, not daring to move. It was as if they had_ both _gotten a snake for their birthday.

When Donnie poked his head through the opening in the sewer ceiling, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sure, he knew that Raph had a crush on Rayne, but…Rayne liked him back? Was it possible? Donnie felt a flicker of hope. Then again, their personalities _were _similar in many ways…perhaps Rayne had noticed that too?

What really bugged him, however, was that he had known April for a while now and he seemed to be getting nowhere with their relationship; Raph had only known Rayne for a few days and now they were already kissing.

Donnie's purple mask absorbed a tear.

_It just wasn't fair._

**Poor Donnie! :( Maybe a review will help him feel better?**


	5. 5: Another Black Eye

Rayne sat up in her bed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms; and the memories of the previous day swam into her mind. Rayne bit her hand as she remembered what she had done.

_He must like me, then, if he didn't pull away._ Rayne happily bounced out of her bed and walked into the kitchen of her apartment.

Rayne's stepmom was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and an E-reader in the other. Rayne's stepdad was also at the table, only his mug was half empty and he was reading the newspaper.

How awkward it must be for two completely normal parents to raise a sarcastic, 14 year old with green hair. Sure, she had tried to dye her hair a normal color (her stepmom insisted) but it would always turn back to green within a few hours. It was one of the downsides of being who she was. Did her sisters have oddly colored hair too? Rayne didn't think she'd ever find out.

Rayne got out her favorite cereal (Kellogg's Krave Double Chocolate) and added it to a bowl. Then she poured in some milk and sat down with her parents to eat.

Rayne always stored her cereal on the top shelf where her 10 year old stepbrother Jacob couldn't reach it. It was too yummy.

Just then, Jacob walked in and made some cereal for himself; half the bowl was Fruit Loops, the other half Lucky Charms. Once Jacob sat down, Rayne had already finished her cereal and went back to her room.

After she changed into her daytime clothes, Rayne got a text. It was from her friend Stacy.

Stacy: got any plans after skool 2day?

Rayne: yup srry

Stacy: what r u doing?

Rayne didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she couldn't tell her about the turtles either. She was about to type "going to a friend's house", but she remembered that Stacy would probably ask who that friend was.

Rayne: hanging out April O'Neil

Stacy: that weird redhead from science?

Rayne: ya but shes not weird shes nice

There was a short pause before Stacy replied to her text.

Stacy: when will u b home?

Rayne: late

Stacy then went offline. Apparently, Stacy seemed a little pissed off because Rayne rejected her invite for hanging out. Sure, they haven't hung out in a while, but Rayne wouldn't miss today's plans for the world. Especially if Mikey and Leo were going to dress up as girls and brag about themselves.

Rayne quickly shoved her school stuff into her backpack and ran out the door. As she walked to school, she got a call on her phone. It was from Raph.

"I got big news for ya. Master Splinter agreed to train you after we told him how good you are."

"Sweet!" said Rayne. "But why don't any of your brothers call me? I haven't heard from them lately and we've been exting all night."

It was true; she and Raph had stayed up until 2 in the morning last night sending random texts to each other.

"Well…they don't really like you that much. Except Mikey; he likes everyone."

Rayne smiled. He _was_ kinda cute.

"They're also a little freaked out after what happened with…you know. The water stuff."

"Why don't Leo and Donnie like me?" asked Rayne.

"I'm not sure; I haven't asked them. They're probably just pissed off that you knocked them out without any proper training."

"Okay, so I knocked them out. Big deal. It's not like they can hate me forever, since I did help you guys out with the Kraang. So when does my training start?"

"After Leo and Mikey make themselves look like idiots."

"Oh yeah. I told April to bring some dresses." Raph laughed.

"This is gonna be perfect."

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter were sitting at their table having some delicious pancakes that Mikey made. The pancakes contained a lot of things other than just the batter; there were chocolate chips, almonds, and even cornflake pieces.

"Mmm! Mikey, these are amazing!" exclaimed Donnie.

"It _is_ delicious, Michelangelo." said Master Splinter.

"Yeah! Where'd you get the recipe?" asked Leo.

"Rayne gave it to me." said Mikey.

Leo and Donnie ate their pancakes a little slower.

"Where's Raph?" asked Donnie.

"Oh, he already ate. He said he went to go relax before morning practice."

"What?!" said Leo and Donnie together. Raph was usually the last to get up.

After they finished their breakfast, Leo went to go find Raph for morning practice. As he walked up to Raph's bedroom door, he heard him talking inside.

"After Leo and Mikey make themselves look like idiots." said Raph.

_What?!_ thought Leo as he heard Raph laugh.

"This is gonna be perfect."

_Who the hell is he talking to?!_ thought Leo as he opened the door to Raph's room. Raph was laying on his bed, talking to someone on his tPhone.

"Raph, who are you talking to?"

"Um, no one." said Raph as he hid the phone behind his shell.

"Raph, I know you're talking to _someone_. I heard you."

"Raph? What's going on?" said Rayne.

It wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough for Leo to hear.

"Are you talking to _Rayne_?" asked Leo.

After some expected wrestling, Leo took the phone away from Raph.

"Hello? Rayne? Is that you?"

"Leo? It's about time you talked to me!" said Rayne.

Leo hopped around their home, not letting Raph get his phone back.

"Well, Raph has to go. Bye!" said Leo as he went to the tPhone's menu.

"LEO! GIVE IT BACK!" screamed Raph as made a dive for Leo. Sadly, he missed and ended up doing a face plant with his butt sticking up in the air. Raph quickly recovered and resumed his chase.

By then, Leo had uncovered Raph's chat history and was screaming:

"Mikey! Donnie! Come quick! You won't believe this!"

Mikey, Leo, and Donnie ran into Mikey's bedroom and locked the door. They leaded against it so Raph wouldn't knock it down while he was in bulldozer mode. Raph pounded on the door, but it didn't break. Suddenly, one of Raph's Sais pierced the door, just above Donnie's head.

"Dude! Just show us what you found before we die!" cried Mikey.

"YOU'LL DIE IF YOU SHOW HIM!" said the raging turtle in kill mode.

"Okay, Raph was in his room talking to Rayne on his cell."

"No way!"

"Way. And then I took his phone and guess what I found?"

Raph's other sai pierced the door about 5cm away from Mikey's side.

"Tell us!"

"His chat history shows that he was texting Rayne until 2 in the morning!"

"What?!"

The door then gave way and squashed Mikey, Leo, and Donnie. Raph took his phone back and ran off.

The imaginary jigsaw pieces were slowly coming together for Donnie.

Donnie was in his lab for most of the day, with occasional crashing sounds coming from within. Even during training that morning Donnie held a straight face, as if he were thinking about something.

Raph went up to the door of Donnie's lab and knocked.

"Donnie?" Another crash came from the inside, but no more.

Raph's brotherly instinct told him that the crashes were not the results of a malfunctioning gadget but that Donnie was simply upset. But why? Raph intended to find out. He knocked again.

"Donnie? It's Raph. Are you okay?" He heard another crash, but Donnie still didn't answer. Raph opened the door and walked inside.

The place was a mess. There were empty boxes all over the floor, awkwardly lying beside computer chips, wires, scrap metal and a bunch of other complex-looking stuff. It was like one of Mikey's homemade pizzas; so many toppings that the crust practically no longer existed.

Donnie's giant pizza of a lab, however, didn't look very warm and delicious; not only because it looked like a hurricane threw a party but because it apparently didn't invite Donnie.

"Donnie?"

_What the hell happened to my neat-freak of a brother?!_

Raph dragged his feet behind him so he wouldn't step on anything sharp.

"Donn-ee!" Where are you?" Raph looked under a big box and found Donnie sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. He looked up at Raph, his purple mask soaked in tears.

"Go away." said Donnie.

"Donnie, just tell me what's going on. You can trust me." Donnie stood up.

"Fine." said Donnie. "I saw what you did. With Rayne." Raph froze.

_How did he…is it possible?_ thought Raph.

_"_What are you talking about?" said Raph, desperately trying to cover up his guilt.

"You know what I'm talking about; I saw you kiss Rayne. I wouldn't know what happened if you hadn't left the manhole cover out of place."

_Crap. He really knows._

"Okay, fine. So I kissed her. It's not like she's…"

"I don't care if she saved you _or_ if she helped us. I don't trust her."

"Donnie…"

"Just because she's after the Kraang like us doesn't mean that she's an ally! She knocked us out, Raph. Didn't she knock you out too?"

Donnie's mind flashed back to that night. Leo was knocked out first, then Mikey, and then him. So that leaves…

"She didn't knock you out, did she?" asked Donnie, whose eyes shot daggers that Raph would never be able to lie to.

"No, okay? I admit it. I was awake the whole time. But why are you trashin' your lab over this?"

"Because it's _not fair_." said Donnie. The last 2 words came out shakier than he had expected.

"What's not fair? That I got a girlfriend and April won't even take a second glance at you?" Donnie responded with a punch to the face.

"Great. _Another_ black eye. As if I needed another one." Donnie ignored him.

"How long have we known April?" he asked.

"I don't know, a while?"

"Exactly. And she sees me as a good friend."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Raph.

"Well, think about it, shell-for-brains. I don't see her as a 'good friend', Raph. I love her."

"Well, you might wanna cherish 'good friends' cuz I don't think you're gonna go any higher than that."

Donnie kicked, but Raph blocked and punched.

"Heh. Now we're even."

"Anyways, how long have we known_ Rayne_?" asked Donnie, his head throbbing.

"A few days. Your point?"

"We've known April for a long time now and she sees me as a 'good friend'. We've known Rayne for less than a week and you've already kissed her!"

"So?"

"It's _not fair_."

"That's it?" asked Raph. "You're trashin' your lab just cuz your _jealous_?"

"Love makes people do crazy things, Raph." said Donnie.

"Well…what can I do to cheer up my little bro?"

_Please don't make me help you clean up your lab…_

"Donnie! Raph! We're here!" called a pair of familiar voices.

"I suggest that we go into the living room and see what pretty dresses the girls brought." said Donnie, a smile beginning to form on his face.

**Review!**


	6. 6: Thank My Grandma

**I hope you enjoy this hilarious chapter! :)**

April and Rayne walked into the Lair. Leo and Mikey were watching TV, and Raph and Donnie were nowhere to be seen. Rayne was wearing a jewel-covered baseball cap with unusually large jewels on the front.

"Hey guys." said April. "We're here."

"Yay!" said Mikey. Then, he quickly remembered _why _they were here. "I mean aww."

"It's a good thing you guys showed up now," said Leo. "I almost thought me and Mikey would get to keep our dignity for a bit longer."

"Nope." said Rayne. "Where's Donnie and Raph?"

"Donnie's in his lab, blowing off some steam. He's been mad all day for some reason, after…" Something clicked in Leo's head. He'd have to talk to them about it later. If they'll take him seriously later…

"We don't know where Raph is." said Mikey.

"We'll fix that." said April. She counted to three.

"Donnie! Raph! We're here!" shouted April and Rayne.

Five seconds later, Raph and Donnie ran into the room like their masks were on fire.

"Showusthedresses!" they yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down. April and I thought of something new to add to your punishment." said Rayne.

Mikey and Leo groaned.

"Whichever one of you makes us laugh the most gets a giant chocolate-chip cookie." said April.

Mikey was drooling instantly.

April put her bag on her lap and pulled out a giant chocolate-chip cookie the size of her head and showed it to Leo and Mikey. Mikey tried to lunge for it, but luckily April pulled it back just in time and put it away. Then, she took a big, poofy pink dress out of her bag. It was sleeveless and had white lace just about everywhere you could put lace without overdoing it. The polka-dotted skirt of the dress was ankle-length and had flowery lace along the edge. Overall, the dress was so ugly that even a hobo wouldn't wear it.

Rayne, Donnie, Mikey and Raph broke into hysterical laughter.

"This one's for you, Leo." said April, handing him the dress. Leo's eyes were as wide open as his mouth was.

"Don't thank me, Leo." said April. She smiled. "You can thank my grandma."

"Oh, I'll thank her all right…"

Although Mikey just couldn't keep his laughter in, he quickly mastered the technique when April pulled out the dress that _he_ would be wearing.

He wished that he could wear Leo's dress.

"Dude, you wanna trade?" Mikey asked Leo.

"No thanks, Mikey. This dress is ugly enough."

"Aww." sighed Mikey as he looked down at the dress that April had handed him.

Mikey's was rainbow with a big sparkly tutu. The top half of the dress was covered in pictures of unicorns and hearts with happy faces. The dress had short, poofy sleeves with light pink lace around the collar.

Rayne, Donnie and Raph laughed even harder.

"Is this from your grandma too?" asked Mikey.

"Nah, I found this in a thrift shop." replied April.

"I can see why," said Raph.

"April, you shouldn't have. And I mean you _really_ shouldn't have." said Mikey.

"Oh, I knew you'd love it!" April said sarcastically.

"Guys, just put them on already." said Rayne. "The sooner you start, the sooner you can get this over with."

Once Leo and Mikey put their dresses on and Rayne adjusted her cap, everyone except April, Mikey and Leo sat down. Donnie, however, had a funny feeling about Rayne's hat. Then they started.

Leo: "This dress is _so _pretty."

Mikey: "Mine's prettier."

Mikey twirled around to show off his ballerina outfit, making Donnie, Raph and Rayne laugh.

Leo: "No, _mine's_ prettier."

April in a high-pitched voice: "Stop arguing! You're so annoying!"

Mikey as he jumped on the couch and almost squashed Donnie: "LALA LA! I'M PRETTIER THAN LEO! LA LA LA LA LA!

April: "Why are you so loud?! Stop being loud! Leo, don't be loud!"

The only thing louder than Mikey at the moment was the others laughing their heads off. Then, Raph pushed Mikey off the edge of the couch.

Leo as he jumped on the table: "I AM PRETTIER THAN EVERYONE!"

Splinter was in his room meditating when all of a sudden he heard the sound of someone falling over and:

"I AM PRETTIER THAN EVERYONE!"

_What the…?_ thought Splinter as he exited his room and entered the living room. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Raph, Donnie and Rayne were sitting on the couch, but sitting behind the couch was Mikey, who was wearing a failed ballerina outfit.

"Michelangelo! What are you wearing?!" said Splinter as he walked over to the ballerina turtle.

"What, this? Oh, it's for a dare. Leo's wearing one too." Mikey pointed at Leo, who was standing on the table.

"You can watch if you'd like, Sensei." said Leo.

"Hmm, perhaps I will." said Splinter as he sat down on a chair. There was no way he was missing this.

Mikey as he pointed menacingly at Leo: "I'm **WAY **prettier than you! Can you do _this?_"

Mikey twirled around the room like a pro. That cookie shall not survive.

Leo: "Yeah, I can! But I can do it **prettierly!**"

Donnie: "I don't think that's a word."

Leo: "I don't care!"

April: "Leo, it's not early! Stop making up words! Listen to Donnie!"

Leo as he twirled around the room like Mikey except faster: "LA-LA LA LA-LA-LA, MY DANCE IS PRETTIER THAN MIKEY'S!"

After an hour, they decided to end the contest. Rayne adjusted her hat and huddled with Raph and Donnie to discuss who would get the cookie. When they were done, Rayne whispered a name into April's ear.

"And the winner of this mini-contest and the new owner of this oversized cookie is…" said April, "Michelan…"

April was just about to finish her sentence when Mikey lunged for the cookie, grabbed it in midair, and stuffed it into his mouth. In about 5 seconds Mikey had swallowed the cookie.

"How do you _do_ that?!" asked Raph. Sure, Mikey stuffing pizza down his throat wasn't anything new, but a cookie the size of April's head?! That dude was messed up.

"It's a talent, dude." replied Mikey. He smiled a chocolatey-chip grin.

Rayne looked over at Splinter and remembered that it was time for her training session, so she said:

"Do you guys want to watch a movie while I go train? I know a good one."

Rayne was answered with some sures and okays.

"Look up 'The Hunger Games'. It's a good one." Then Rayne followed Splinter into the Dojo.

**Why does Rayne keep adjusting her cap? What is she hiding? O.O**

**Please _rEvIeW_ and remember you can also give me ideas for future chapters! BTW, thanks to Macy for giving me an idea for this chapter; you can't go wrong with oversized cookies!**

**Also, remember that Reviews=Faster update!**


	7. 7: Help me

Rayne's training session went great. Splinter had helped her strengthen her faulty moves and liked her skill with her daggers. He had been quite surprised when she had told him that she had trained herself. Rayne felt stronger now that she had received some proper training.

Rayne walked out into the living room. April and the Turtles were seated around the TV, watching 'The Hunger Games'. They were at the part were Katniss was covering Rue's body in flowers and the guys were crying their hearts out. April, who had seen this movie before, simply laid back and enjoyed the show. Rayne took a seat beside Raph.

"So how'd training go?" he asked. Raph's tough-guy act was breaking; Rayne saw that the area around his eyes was slightly wet.

"Good. You guys like the movie?"

"IT'S SO SAD!" wailed Mikey. His mask was soaked.

"Donnie? Leo? What do you guys think?"

"It's…very touching." said Donnie, whose mask was also wet. "It makes us think twice about how bad _our_ lives are."

"It's interesting. Are there more?" asked Leo.

"The next 2 movies haven't come out yet, but I have all three books, if you want to read them. They're really good."

"YES! BRING THEM!" cried Mikey. Although Mikey liked comic books better, this was a pretty good movie and he wanted the story to continue.

Once the movie was over, Rayne pulled Donnie to the side of the room.

"What?" asked Donnie. Rayne took off her hat and gave it to him.

"I just want to say thanks for letting me come here," said Rayne. "since this place _is_ supposed to be secret, and I'm sure you're a little mad at Raph for bringing me here in the first place."

"Um, thanks. Don't worry about it. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you giving me your hat?"

"You're into science and computers, right?" Donnie nodded. "Then I'm sure you'll _love_ this hat." said Rayne as she walked off to join the others.

_Well, she does seem nice…but what did she mean by 'you'll love this hat'? _thought Donnie as he flipped it over and looked inside. A smile crept over his face as he realized what he was looking at. He knew something was odd about the hat, and now he was right.

_Perhaps she's not so bad after all, _thought Donnie. He _did _love this hat. Donnie put the hat in his lab and returned to the others.

"Are you two going to stay for dinner?" Leo asked April and Rayne.

"Yup." said April. Rayne's parents didn't care what she did as long as she was home at 10, so she agreed.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked as she sat down at their table. Raph sat down beside her and smiled. She smiled back.

"I call them Dinner Rolls." said Mikey. "It's chicken wrapped in bacon. It's really good." Mikey gave some to everyone before he sat down with his own plate.

"Mmmm!" said everyone. These were better than Rayne's parents' home cooking.

After dinner, Rayne told the Turtles her story: about her past, about her fight to stay alive, about her scar, about her current family, and about her power. Raph did his best to act like this was all new information so Mikey and Leo wouldn't get suspicious. Then again, they _did_ catch him talking on the phone with Rayne, so it didn't really matter.

Rayne was like the turtles in many ways; she has been rejected my society and is being hunted constantly, but she likes who she is and has _some_ friends, so she isn't completely alone. They were glad they could relate to each other.

Once Rayne had told them her story, they told her theirs: about how they were 'born', how they met April (they didn't mention Donnie's reaction to April since April was there as well), about their endless fight with a guy named Shredder, and about how they encountered several enemies in the process: the Kraang, Dogpound, Fishface, Dexter Spockman (they think that's his name), the Purple Dragons, the Foot, there could be more, but that's all they could think of at the time.

Then, it was time for patrol.

"Can I come?" asked Rayne as she put on her 'Oh, come on. Pretty please?' face. She had it all: A 'please' face, a death stare, an 'I'm sorry' face, there were probably more, but you get the idea.

"I don't know…it could be dangerous." said Leo.

"Leo, she whipped our butts. I'm sure she can handle some Purple Dragons." said Raph. _Plus, she's hot._

"Sure!" cried Mikey. His three brothers glared at him.

"Great!" said Rayne "I'll go change." She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom, where she changed into her ninja outfit.

The Turtles waited five minutes, but Rayne didn't show up. Mikey checked the bathroom and she wasn't there, so they decided to just leave without her.

"Are you sad that she stood you up?" Donnie asked Raph. Raph just growled.

The four turtles climbed up onto a rooftop to start their patrol. Mikey was the first one to the top. As he sat down to wait for his bros, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He drew his nun chucks and said:

"Who's there?" A shadow with a human figure stepped forward. Then it removed its mask. It was Rayne.

"Shhhh. I'm gonna make your brothers freak out." said Rayne as she put her mask back on and slipped into the shadows. Then, Raph, Leo and Donnie showed up. Mikey kept giggling through their entire walk.

"Mikey, could you _shut up_?" asked Raph.

"Nope." said Mikey. There's no way he could shut up when Rayne was sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, Rayne kicked Raph in the shell and he turned around, Sais in his hands, ready to attack. Soon, all the turtles were involved in the fight (all except Mikey; he was too busy laughing).

"Mikey, come on! Stop laughing and help us!" said Donnie. Mikey, however, just kept laughing.

After a few minutes of fighting, Rayne stood on a vent and removed her mask.

"RAYNE?!"

_So she's a prankster as well. _thought Raph._ Interesting._

"We thought you ditched us!" cried Leo.

"Nope. Just messin' with ya."

"What were you thinking?! We could have hurt you!" yelled Raph.

"I could have hurt you too, ya know." said Rayne, "But I didn't. And I can."

"Well, I'm just saying that it was stupid…"

"Are you calling me stupid? Cuz you should look at yourself sometimes…"

Before long, they started fighting.

"Yup." said Donnie. "They're perfect for each other." Donnie, Mikey and Leo laughed.

Leo's tPhone rang. It was April.

"You guys have been gone a while. Is everything okay?" April heard fighting in the background. "What's going on?"

"Raph got mad at Rayne, so then they stared arguing and now they're fighting." said Leo.

Mikey grabbed Rayne by the waist and pulled her away from Raph. He got kicked in the process, but luckily Donnie did the same for Raph.

"Raph and Rayne?" she laughed. "I knew they'd fight _someday_."

"This is just about their…third fight, I think."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"Geez, you're just like Raph." said Mikey. Raph had cuts and bruises all over him; Rayne just had a few cuts and maybe 2 bruises.

After some actual patrol, they saw some foot loading something out of a van. Not only was there a lot of foot (Foots? Feet?), there was about 10 elite foot standing guard. Clearly, this was important.

"Okay, here's the plan." said Leo. "We go around back and plan a sneak attack."

"And then," continued Rayne, "when it looks like you guys need some backup, I'll jump in and kick some butt. They'll be _so_ surprised."

Did she just _improve_ Leo's plan? The turtles were shocked.

"Oh, but act like you don't know me. It's better that way. Ok?" They nodded.

Apparently, the foot had gotten some training; they lasted 2 seconds longer than they usually did. The elite foot, however, must have been trained too, because they lasted about 30 seconds longer than usual.

Sure, it would kinda be suicide jumping in with the elite foot after having only one proper training session, but a plan was a plan and Rayne wasn't going to pass it up. Also, Rayne didn't want to wait until one of the turtles got hurt to jump into the fight.

Rayne pulled her mask on and ran in. She wacked an unsuspecting foot soldier in the head with the butt of her dagger, knocking him unconscious. After all the foot were wiped out, Rayne disappeared into the shadows.

_Wait, why is there only 9 bodies of the elites? _thought Rayne._ Wasn't there 10?_

Rayne climbed up to a rooftop.

The turtles carefully approached the van. Turns out, it was filled with high-tech weapons; laser guns, atomic bombs, you name it. The turtles quickly shoved what they could fit into their belts and sashes.

"Awesome!" said Mikey as he picked up an extremely dangerous looking gun. He waved it around, making 'pew' noises.

"What the heck…?" said Donnie as he picked up a small box. The turtles never would have guessed what was inside: lipstick. Yup: lipstick. Mikey took one, thinking that he could use it for one of his pranks. He giggled at the thought of it. Mikey opened it to see what color it was. It was red.

"Why the hell would the Shredder want a box of lipstick?" said Raph. That's when Mikey twisted the lipstick and pressed a button on the bottom. The turtles jumped as a bight red laser shot out of the lipstick and burned a hole through the van wall.

"That is _so_ cool!" said Mikey.

After some testing, Donnie found out that by twisting the lipstick, the intensity level of the laser can be set. The laser can then be activated by pushing a button on the bottom.

"We'll give some of these to April and Rayne." said Donnie, who had volunteered to carry the box home. "I can experiment with the rest." Suddenly, a blade shot through the air and slammed into the door of the van. The turtles looked up to where it came from.

_Oh no,_ thought Raph.

* * *

Rayne walked along the rooftop, waiting for them to finish whatever it was that they were doing. The next thing she knew, she was kicked from behind. When she turned around, she saw the elite foot ninja that had escaped. He was holding his sword.

"Stay away from here." he said as they fought. "This is none of your business."

Luckily, Rayne still had her mask on so the soldier couldn't see who she was. After a few minutes of painful fighting, the elite swiped her stomach with his sword, making a deep and painful gash. She was bleeding heavily. Rayne fell to her knees as she tried to cover the gash with her hands, but it didn't work and her hands were covered in blood. The elite smiled to himself as he slipped away.

The last time Rayne felt something this painful was when she got the scar on her arm.

_She ran as fast as she could. She needed to escape, and fast._

_"Get back here, you little *******!" he cried as he chased her through the factory. But no. He was evil, his mind rotted with greed. Soon, he pounced on her, pinning her down._

_"Gotchya!" Rayne struggled, but he was too strong._

_"This will teach you not to run from me again!" He grabbed his knife from his pocket and sliced her arm. She screamed, but he slapped her._

_"Shut up, *****!" He then dragged her back to her cell, a trail of blood following behind them._

She needed help. Rayne crawled over to the edge of the roof. She then threw her dagger to get their attention. The Turtles turned to her direction as Rayne lifted her blood-covered hand.

"Help…me…" she croaked. All she saw were four green blurs rushing towards her, the one with red taking lead, before she passed out.

**More reviews=faster update! tell me what you think! :)**


	8. 8: Mind Reader

"I have news, Master Shredder." said the elite. Shredder looked up.

"It seems we have gained a new enemy."

"Explain."

"When the delivery of new weapons arrived yesterday, the Turtles showed up." The Shredder growled. He needed to destroy them soon.

"They knocked out the foot that were on guard, including the other elites with the help of a stranger in a black suit. I pretended to be unconscious after he attacked me, and then when all the other foot were knocked out he disappeared. But I saw him leave and I followed him on a rooftop, where we fought for a while. But then I put a deep gash in his stomach. It was bleeding heavily and I saw him faint, so I don't think he'll be a problem anymore." The elite smiled.

Shredder took a moment for the story to sink in.

"Was he a skilled fighter?" asked Shredder.

"Yes, he was quite talented. I only suffered some cuts and bruises, but nothing that needs attention."

There was a short pause.

"Very well. You are dismissed." said Shredder. The elite then walked out of the large room, feeling that he had done well.

Earlier last night:

"Help…me…" she croaked. All she saw were four green blurs rushing towards her, the one with red taking lead, before she passed out.

The turtles were there in an instant; they were shocked at what they saw. Rayne's shadow-covered body laid face-down beside the edge of the roof in a pool of blood. Her hands appeared to be covered in blood as well.

"Rayne!" cried Raph as he rolled her limp body onto her back. The Turtles gasped. A humongous gash dominated her stomach; no wonder there was so much blood. Raph picked her up bridal style and they ran home without a word.

The three turtles sat in the living room, growing impatient. What was taking him so long? Donnie then slowly entered the room.

"Will she be okay?" asked Raph. They held their breaths as Donnie answered his question.

"Well, the cut is very long and deep, and she lost a lot of blood," said Donnie.

_C'mon Donnie, spit it out._ thought Leo. Raph was staring at Donnie the way Mikey usually stared at an X-tra large Pizza.

"But she should be okay in a few days." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the Turtles headed off to do their own thing before they had to go to sleep.

Leo was in the dojo practicing, Mikey was on the couch reading a comic book, and Donnie was beside him doing something on his computer. Raph, however, had better plans.

Rayne opened her eyes. She was standing in a room with grey stone walls and a tile floor. At the edge of the room, a familiar green-haired girl lay on a white bed, her mask on the table beside her. Donnie was standing over the girl.

"Donnie?" said Rayne as she stepped closer. Donnie, however, didn't seem to hear her.

"Donnie? What's going on?"

Rayne watched as Donnie cut the fabric away from the wound on the girl's stomach. _Her_ stomach. He then washed away the dried blood, cleaned the wound, and stitched it up.

Rayne tried to tap his shoulder to get his attention, but her finger went right through him. Donnie brushed an imaginary bug off his shoulder and resumed his work. After wrapping her stomach in bandages, he left the room. Donnie soon returned with a glass of water, which he placed on the table beside the cot. Rayne tried to pick it up, but her fingers went through that too.

Once Donnie made sure that Rayne was in a comfortable position, he left her alone to sleep. Rayne walked up to the bed and laid down with herself. After all she had been through, Rayne deserved some rest.

It was around 7:30am when Rayne slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed and her mask had been removed.

_Where am I?_ she thought as she looked around the unfamiliar room. It appeared to be some kind of lab. Rayne saw her old hat on the table with a CD beside it and realized that this must be Donnie's lab.

_I can't wait to see how Leo and Mikey will react when they find out that I video taped them in their dresses! _thought Rayne.

She tried to get up, but a sharp pain quickly stabbed her stomach just before the previous day's memories came flooding back. Rayne immediately lay back down.

_"Stay away from here." _the elite had said._ "This is none of your business."_

Rayne looked down at her stomach. At least, where her stomach _used_ to be. Donnie had cut away the fabric around the cut, and now her stomach was heavily wrapped in bandages. Rayne was light headed from losing so much blood, but luckily

there was a glass of water on the table beside her and she drank it all and put the cup back on the table.

_Wait, was I here all night?!_ thought Rayne. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. Sure enough, it was 7:33. Rayne quickly sent a text to her stepmom so she wouldn't worry.

**I stayed at a friend's house for the night. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier.**

Rayne clicked send and put her phone away.

Rayne then heard footsteps coming towards her, so she quickly pretended to be asleep.

Raph walked into the room; he had snuck past the electric lock on the lab door quite easily, thanks to a hacking app on his tPhone that Donnie had installed for them. As Raph walked towards the cot, it took all of Rayne's self-control not to jump up and yell 'Boo!'. Raph kneeled beside the cot as he brushed the hair out of Rayne's face. Rayne tried not to smile. Raph slid his hand under hers, her five fingers resting awkwardly in his three. He felt her pulse and was glad that she was alive. That was all that mattered. Raph then laid his head on the edge of the cot, not really knowing what else to do.

"Please be okay, Rayne." he said softly.

Rayne opened her eyes; she was never really good at staying still for very long unless she was sleeping.

"I am." she said.

"Hey guys, where's Raph?" asked Mikey. "He's always disappearing nowadays."

"I wonder why?" said Leo. "He probably snuck into your lab, Donnie."

"I doubt it." said Donnie. "My lab has en electric lock. He won't be able to get in unless he knows the pass code."

"He could have used that hacking app you created, you know." said Leo.

"Ooooh, Raph is gonna be _so_ mad when we find him in there with Rayne…" said Mikey. Donnie smiled.

"Not as mad as you two will be."

"What are you talking about?" asked Leo.

"Oh, nothing…" said Donnie as walked into the kitchen. He heated up some breakfast for Rayne and walked up to the door of his lab. Donnie entered the pass code and walked in.

Sure enough, there was Raph. He was holding her pale hand and his head was resting against the edge of the cot. Donnie slowly walked towards him.

"Please be okay, Rayne." Raph said. Suddenly, Rayne's eyelids popped open.

"I am."

"Rayne!" cried Raph as he pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Rayne." said Donnie. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Whoa!" said Raph. "When'd you get here?"

"A few seconds ago." replied Donnie. "So Rayne, how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I'm okay."

"Good. Would you like some more water?" asked Donnie.

"No thanks, I'm okay."

"I'll go tell Mikey and Leo that you're awake. Maybe then you can tell us what happened?" asked Raph.

"Sure, go get them." said Rayne. Raph left the room as Rayne ate the scrambled eggs.

"So I guess I can't go on patrol with you guys anymore, right?"

"We'll see."

"Donnie, I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault or your brothers' faults that I got hurt."

_Great, she's a mind reader too, _thought Donnie sarcastically.

"So…are you gonna show Mikey and Leo the video?" asked Rayne. Donnie laughed.

"I'm going to edit it and add some sound effects and stuff to make a little movie. I'll probably play as soon as it's finished, just to watch their reaction. I'm also going to sent April a copy, since I'm sure she'll love it." Rayne laughed.

"I can't wait to see it." she said. Then Mikey, Leo and Raph entered the room. Rayne quickly explained her encounter with the elite soldier.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

"Around 8 o'clock. Why?" replied Leo.

"8 o'clock? Holy crap! I gotta get home!" said Rayne.

"Do you think you can walk?" asked Mikey.

"I'll try…" Rayne tried to sit up, but a sharp pain stabbed her stomach, just as before. She winced and lay back down. Rayne then swung her feet off the bed, and with Donnie's help she slipped off the bed and stood up.

"Okay, mission accomplished." said Rayne. "But I'm going to have to change into my normal clothes."

"I brought your bag in here for you." said Donnie. He picked it up and gave it to her. "I'll take the bandages off, and then you can go change in the bathroom."

"Ok." When Donnie removed the bandages, Rayne saw the stitches on her stomach. The cut appeared bigger with stitches in it. Rayne then took her bag with her into the bathroom and changed into her regular clothes. While she was in there, she took her hairbrush out of her bag and brushed her hair. When she came out, Donnie reapplied her bandages. Leo noticed the box of laser lipstick on a table, so he took one to give to Rayne.

"We found this last night in the Foot van." said Leo. "It's for you." Leo gave her the lipstick.

"Lipstick? Why would I want lipstick?" she asked.

"Cuz it's laser lipstick!" said Mikey. "You can shoot stuff with it!"

After Donnie showed Rayne how to use it, Rayne put it in her pocket.

"There's no way I'll get home in time to pack my bag and leave for school." said Rayne. She picked up her bag.

"Sure there is!" said Raph as he picked her up bridal style and started running. He dropped her off at a manhole nearest to her apartment and Rayne quickly went up the elevator, packed her bag and went back down the elevator. The laser lipstick was in her pocket. Rayne then reentered the manhole where Raph was waiting for her. Raph then dropped her off at a manhole near her school.

"See ya later!" he called. Rayne gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Bye, Raph."

**Please review! Don't be scared to suggest ideas for future chapters if you have any!**


	9. 9: 'Testing'

Rayne's school day went fine, except for gym. Rayne pretended to do what was being instructed while trying not to overdo exercising. Her injury felt bad enough without her having to do sit-ups.

"Are you felling okay?" asked Stacy. She had noticed Rayne's lack of participation and was concerned for her best friend. Rayne usually loved gym, so why did she act as if she was in pain?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" replied Rayne. She did half a sit up before coming back down again.

"It's just…you look like you're in pain."

"It's nothing, really." Stacy could see that Rayne was feeling uncomfortable with the topic, so she moved on.

"Do you have plans after school?" asked Stacy. As much as Rayne wanted to hang out with the turtles (mainly Raph) she couldn't just ditch her best friend. Especially not when Stacy had always been there for her and they haven't hung out in a while.

"No." said Rayne.

"Well, you do now." replied Stacy.

Stacy knew about Rayne's powers and her past. She found out about her powers one day when they were at the beach and Stacy had accidentally swam too far; Stacy got too tired to swim back because of the strong waves and had almost drowned. She would be dead right now if Rayne hadn't willed the water to raise Stacy to the surface. After that incident, Rayne willingly let all the secrets about who she was pour out, and Stacy had soaked them up like a sponge. Could Rayne trust her with the Turtles' secret as well?

Rayne was walking home when she remembered that she had the Hunger Games Trilogy in her bag, so she hopped down the nearest manhole.

_Which way was the Lair again?_ she thought. After some intense thinking and U-turns, she made it. Raph was on their stone couch, reading a comic, while Leo and Mikey were watching TV. Donnie was probably in his lab, where he usually was. Raph, Leo and Mikey looked up as soon as Rayne walked in.

"I thought you weren't going to come over today." said Leo.

"I wasn't." replied Rayne. "But I had the hunger games trilogy in my bag so I thought I'd drop it off."

Mikey was in front of her in an instant.

"Gimee!" he wailed.

"Hold on, I have to get it out first." Rayne tossed some random stuff out of her bag: a water bottle, some pens, a notebook, a small dictionary, some wires, you get the idea. After a minute of rummaging, she finally found it. Rayne held the box at arm's length, knowing how dogs took bacon from human hands.

"Here ya go, Mikey." said Rayne.

"Thanks, dudette!" Mikey quickly grabbed the small box and jumped onto the couch. He pulled book 2 out and began reading. Suddenly, Donnie walked into the room.

"Rayne? I thought you weren't coming over today. How's the cut?" asked Donnie.

"I wasn't, but I came by to give Mikey the Hunger Games Trilogy." She gestured to Mikey, whose face was buried deep in the pages. "And my cut is doing fine."

"Great!" said Donnie. "Do you mind helping me in the lab? It shouldn't take long."

"Sure, why not." answered Rayne. She got some worried stares from the others, but she kept walking.

Donnie's lab was the same as how she had last seen it; wires and circuits and other mechanical stuff all over the place. Where the hat and CD had been, there was now 2 CD cases. One was probably for April.

They walked over to a table with various test tubes and other chemistry stuff on it surrounding a large gun.

"How much do you know about chemistry?" asked Donnie.

"Enough to pass my tests." she answered.

"Good enough. I've seen some of April's tests, and although they're pretty simple to me, I'm sure they wouldn't be very simple to others."

Rayne's science tests _were_ a little complex, but luckily science was one of Rayne's favorite subjects.

"So what are you working on?" asked Rayne.

"I'm making a high-pressure water cannon that I might add on to the Shellraiser." replied Donnie.

"What's that?" asked Rayne. After he showed her, they returned to the lab.

"Dude that is **_awesome_**!" cried Rayne. Donnie smiled.

"Mikey says dude a lot." said Donnie.

"I just say it when I'm happy."  
"Then I'm glad you're happy."

"So what do you want me to help you with?"

"Testing the water cannon."

"What?! Why me?! I thought you said it was high-pressurized!"

"I did, but none of my brothers wanted to test it. And besides, you can't get hurt with the water, right?"

"No. I can't. Let's get this over with."

Basically, he used her for target practice. She didn't get wet at all, but it was still fun. For Rayne too. She didn't do any flips to dodge the water because of her cut, but she still didn't get hit. Donnie turned the cannon off.

"Considering the size and depth of your cut, you're dodging pretty well." he said.

"You too." said Rayne. Donnie was confused for a few seconds until a stream of water rushed out of the cannon. Donnie was on his stomach in a matter of seconds.

"Hey!" yelled Donnie. Rayne giggled. Her giggles erupted into loud laughter just as Mikey, Raph and Leo ran in.

"We heard a big slash!" yelled Mikey. The three turtles took in their surroundings: Donnie was slowly picking his dripping self off the floor, while Rayne stood off to the side laughing her head off. Rayne's injury made her laughs slightly painful, but she couldn't stop.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" asked Leo. His question caused Rayne to laugh even harder.

"Donnie, what _happened_?!" asked Raph.

"I was just, um, testing the water cannon, and then I turned it off and mentioned that she was dodging it pretty well, and then she said 'you too' and so I was confused for a second and then she blasted me with water and I fell over and then…"

"Okay Donnie, I get the point." said Raph. He looked past Donnie's shoulder. "Great. Now Mikey's laughing too." Sure enough, Mikey and Rayne were both sitting on the floor, laughing.

"Mikey! Why are you laughing too?!" asked Leo.

"Her…ha ha ha ha! Laugh is…ha ha ha! Contagious! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Donnie! What do we do?!" yelled Raph.

"Why are you asking me?!" Raph gave him his 'what do _you_ think, genius?' face.

"I…actually don't know." said Donnie. Raph and Leo were shocked.

"I _is_ pretty funny though; the two of them laughing for no reason." Donnie laughed quietly.

"Oh no, not you too!" said Leo. But, sadly, Donnie was lost as well.

_Aw man, no. What_ _am I_ _gonna do now?_ thought Leo. He was so worried about what he was going to do to get his brothers back that he didn't even notice what Raph was doing. Raph picked Rayne up and carried the hysterical girl out of the lab and onto the couch, where she calmed down.

"Thanks." said Rayne.

"Don' mention it." They smiled at each other.

"Well, I should get home. I wasn't even supposed to come over today." said Rayne. She stood up and started to walk home. The next thing she knew, she was in Raph's arms. He was running in the direction of her apartment.

"Hey! I can walk, you know!" yelled Rayne.

"I know." replied Raph. "But I don't want ya to." Rayne could do nothing but lay back and enjoy the ride. Soon, they arrived at the manhole that Rayne would be crawling out of. Raph put her down.

"That was fast." said Rayne.

"If you think that was fast, you should get Mikey to carry ya. He's the fastest of my bros, probably cuz he's got a lot of practice running from me."

Rayne giggled. "I can _so _imagine that."

"Well, bye Rayne. See you tomorrow?"

"Probably. Bye!" Rayne kissed him on the cheek, effortlessly removed the manhole cover and crawled into the alley. Rayne ran home quickly, since Stacy was supposed to come over soon.

_OMG Stacy! I forgot all about her! Wait what time is it?_

Rayne took her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the time. It was 4:40; Stacy was supposed to come over 10 minutes ago. Rayne punched the number 6 button in the elevator and waited.

_They really have to change this music._

Once the elevator doors opened, Rayne ran to her apartment like a comet; her long green hair like the tail. She unlocked door # 613 and walked inside.

"Mom?" Rayne heard a shout from the living room, so she headed over there.

"Mom? Has Stacy arrived yet?" Her mom was watching TV with her dad, while Jacob was probably in his room.

"Not yet, Hun. She should be over soon, though." Rayne felt her phone vibrate so she put it to her ear.

"Stacy, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm a block away. Sorry I'm late, but my mom decided to get some ice cream during the ride home from grocery shopping."

Rayne was secretly happy that Stacy was late; at least she didn't have to explain where she had been.

When Raph got back to the lair, Donnie, Mikey and Leo were all in the living room. Mikey and Donnie have apparently calmed down, since neither of them were smiling.

"So where were _you_?" asked Leo. Raph shrugged. "Dropped Rayne off."

"That's it?" asked Donnie.

"Yup." Raph sat down.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure." said Mikey, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "_I_ believe you, Raph."

Raph growled and stared at Mikey.

"I'll shut up now!" cried Mikey. The four turtle brothers watched TV before training. Raph kept feeling something tickling him, but when he turned around, there was no one there. Raph pulled a long green hair off his shoulder and sighed. Life was hard.

**Tell me what you think! :) Also feel free to give me any ideas for future chapters! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! ****Please Review!  Also I'm gonna try writing in Rayne's POV next chapter!**


	10. 10: Over in Five

**This is my first time writing in P.O.V. so I hope it comes out okay!**

Rayne's P.O.V.

Stacy is my best friend. We've been friends for 5 years now, after society rejected me and Stacy decided to sit with me during lunch. I hadn't said a word when she sat down, but soon we had a real conversation going about cake and pickle juice. Soon, we became best friends.

Stacy is 14, like me, but she's about a few inches shorter than me and she has light brown hair with grey eyes. She's really good with math and science and physics and that kind of stuff.

Stacy and I sat on the floor in my bedroom. We were supposed to be doing homework, but Truth or Dare had gotten the best of us.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Stacy.

"Truth."

"Why do you always pick Truth?"

"Because your Dares are ridiculous!"

"How are they ridiculous?"

"You made me drink prune juice!" I rolled my eyes back into my head so only the whites were showing and stuck my tongue out to the side.

"Says the girl who drinks pickle juice with her dinner."

"That's different."

"Suuuure it is." Stacy rolled her eyes. She does that a lot.

"Just ask the question already!"

"Okay, um…who do you have a crush on?"

I _knew_ she was gonna say that.

"No one."

"Oh come on, there's got to be _someone_."

"Nope. Sorry." I'm a pretty good liar, but Stacy is like a brick wall when it comes to this stuff. I don't know how she does it. She then gave me her 'I know you're lying' face. I don't like that face.

"Spill it."

Crap. I don't really have a choice, either, so I'm just gonna have to hope that this doesn't get too out of hand.

"Fine." I lay back against the side of my bed with my arms crossed. If I glued my arms to my chest in a crossed position, I don't think anyone would notice. "There's someone." I said quietly. Stacy squealed with delight.

"What's his name?!" squealed Stacy. She was loving this; mainly because I hadn't liked anyone in quite a while.

I knew that eventually, she would want to meet him. I had to play this safe. Luckily, Stacy was the human equivalent of a titanium safe. But what if she can't handle _this_ secret? I know that I'm probably gonna beat myself up over this when she leaves, but I'm gonna take the risk. I have no choice.

"Stacy, if you want me to tell you about my boyfriend, you need to promise me that you won't tell a soul about him or his family. Understand?" she nodded. Holy crap, I can't believe I'm telling her this.

"No matter how normal he might sound, don't. Tell. ANYONE."

"I won't. I promise on our entire friendship."

I breathed deeply, a swarm of 'what ifs' swimming through my head. But it was too late now. Hmm, should I tell her his full name or not? A bit about his family? That he's a ninja? I decided not to.

"His name is Raph." I said.

"Raph? Cool! How do you spell it?"

"R-A-P-H."

"So what's he look like?" I knew she was gonna say that sooner or later, but what should _I_ say?

"He's muscular, for one thing. And he has green eyes."

"Ooooh, he sounds handsome! What's he like?"

"He's a lot like me. He's good at fighting, he gets a little hot-headed sometimes, and he's nice on the inside, even though he acts like he's the toughest thing in the room."

"He sounds just like you! I'm so happy for you!" Stacy gave me a quick hug. She then lets go and returns to her spot on the floor.

"Does he know about your…secret?"

"Yeah, I told him." Stacy made a :o face.

"Why do you want me to keep him a secret so badly? He seems cool."

"You'll find out when you see him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was a pause.

*I knew, you were, trouble when you walked in, shame on me no-ow.*

'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift is my #1 favorite song. Ironically, I thought it would be the _perfect _ring tone for you-know-who. If you know what I mean. ;)

"Who's _that_?" asked Stacy. I didn't need to answer her; we both already knew who it was. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, tapped the green button on the touch screen, and held it up to my ear. Stacy invisi-glued her ear to the back of my phone.

"What's up?"

"Nothin', Stacy's here right now."

"Oh. I…probably shouldn't have called ya. Sorry."

"No, it's okay, really. In fact, she wants to meet you."

"You mean you told her?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't have a choice."

I looked at Stacy and the 'what ifs' flooded back into my mind like a tsunami.

"But I trust her, Raph. I did for 5 years and I do now."

There was a pause.

"So will you come?"

Another pause.

"Raph?"

"I'll be over in five."

He hung up.

"He's really gonna come over? What about you parents?" Stacy had a confused look on her face.

"They won't know."

"But how…" I walked over to the window and pulled it open.

"You can't be serious. Sneaking out?" Stacy had her arms crossed and her butt glued to the floor.

"Relax, we're not going far. It'll be quick." I stepped out through the window and clung onto the metal fire escape ladder. I stuck my head back into the room.

"You wanted to see him, didn't you? Well, now's your chance." I said. Stacy sighed with regret, but climbed out onto the fire escape ladder anyway.

"Close the window." Stacy left the window open a few centimeters so we could open it later.

My apartment was 8 stories high, so we only had to climb 2 stories to get to the roof. We did our best not to look down. I wasn't afraid of heights, but sometimes Stacy would look down and freeze, her knuckles turning white.

Soon, we arrived at the top of the building and walked onto the center of the roof. I checked my phone: it was 6:04. It was pretty early for him to go topside, but at least Stacy can finally meet him.

"Raph?" I called.

Raph's P.O.V.

I hung up my tPhone and walked into the living room. Mikey was on the couch, engrossed in his book. Leo was probably in the dojo warming up before training, and Donnie was in his lab as usual. At least I didn't have to deal with Fearless asking me where I was going.

"Ya like that book, Mikey?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I walked up behind him and shoved his face into the book.

"Mmfh!" cried Mikey. "What?"

"I'm goin'."

"Where?"

"To see Rayne. I'll be back before training."

"Ooooh, you're gonna go see your _girlfriend_?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." I growled.

"And my name isn't Michelangelo." I pounced on him, but Mikey rolled off the couch just in time. He dog-eared his book and put it beside the TV.

"You can't even _spell_ 'Michelangelo'!" I yelled.

"Hey, I can too!" He dodged my punch, but not my kick to his stomach.

"M-I, uh…K…" I laughed. Mikey attempted a high kick, but I dodged and grabbed his foot, swinging him over my shoulder and onto the ground.

"Ow…"

I then remembered that I was going somewhere.

"Like I said, I'll be back before training."

I then slipped out of the lair and headed towards Rayne's apartment with Stacy on my mind. Can she keep the secret? What about when she sees me? Will she scream, faint or run away and call the police? I was about to find out.

I jumped a gap and landed on the roof of Rayne's apartment. I then hid behind a large vent and waited for the girls to show up. After a few minutes, I heard someone come up the fire escape; it sounded like two people. They walked a little closer to me and stopped.

"Raph?" it was Rayne's voice. "Are you there?"

"I'm behind the vent." I said. "Is Stacy with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here." I didn't need to look at Stacy to know that she was nervous; I could feel it.

I stepped away from the vent so the girls could see me and I walked towards them.

"AAAHHH! MONSTER!" screamed Stacy as she ran back to the fire escape. Luckily, Rayne grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Good job at making a first impression," I said sarcastically.

Stacy was shocked, scared, and confused. She kept mumbling some undistinguishable words until Rayne slapped her in the face.

"Thanks."

"So anyways, Stacy, this is Raph." Rayne said.

"Your…he's…and…"

"YES." Rayne and I said together.

Stacy's P.O.V.

I was freaking out. My _best friend_ was dating a _mutant turtle_!? Whoa.

"So, uh, how did this happen?" I asked.

"Do you mean how we met?" asked Rayne.

"Or how I became a mutant turtle?" said Raph.

"Uh, both, I guess."

So then they told me how they met, and when they were done they told me the story that somebody named Splinter told to Raph.

Rayne looked at her phone.

"Crap." She said. "It's 7:00." I had to go home now.

"Well, bye Raph! Nice meeting you!" I called as Rayne and I walked over to the edge of the roof and Raph went to go do wherever it is that mutant turtles do.

Once we were back in Rayne's bedroom and the window was shut, I packed up my homework stuff, said goodbye to Rayne and left.

On the way home (I live a few blocks away) I had the creepy feeling that I was being followed. When I turned around, there was (obviously) no one there, but then I remembered how when Raph left, he jumped on the rooftops. I walked a few more steps before I turned my head. Sure enough, I saw someone there, looking directly at me. He looked like Raph, except he was a little smaller. He didn't have a red mask though; his was orange. He quickly ran out of my sight. What was his name again? Mickey? Mikey. His name is Mikey.

Hmm. Weird. I pulled out my phone and started to text Rayne.

**Mikey was following me**

I hit send. I quickly turned my head again. He ducked out of sight, but not before I saw his orange mask. It stood out well against the drab building colors.

I had an idea to get him to stop following me. I walked a few meters more to look casual before I removed a manhole cover from the ground. After looking around to make sure that Mikey was the only one watching me, I hopped down and put the cover back in place. I waited, not going anywhere.

He must be so confused.

I waited another minute before I climbed out and ran the rest of the way home.

**_SO _****sorry about the extra long chapter but I just didn't know where to cut it. Please review cuz the more reviews I get the faster I update! J Also feel free to suggest topics or events for future chapters (or even suggestions for funny stuff that Mikey should say) if u have any!**


	11. 11: Love Me Back

**I think I'm gonna take a break from the POVs for this chapter. Also thanks to all of you people that like my fanfic and make me want to update faster! :)**

"Raph! Training is gonna start soon. Where were you?" asked Donnie as Raph walked into the Lair. Donnie was watching a documentary about something Raph couldn't care less about. Raph sat down on the other side of the couch and pretended to look slightly amused by the boring show.

They both stared at the TV; Donnie seemed hypnotized, while Raph was simply waiting for the show to end so they could watch something else.

"Hey guys." said April as she walked in the room.

"Oh hey, April!" said Donnie, a smile on his face. "Training will start soon."

April sat down a few feet away from Donnie. Donnie scooched a little closer to April whenever she looked away from him.

"So whatchya watching?" she asked.

"It's a documentary about the study of subatomic physics." he said casually. "Want to watch it with me?"

"Uhh, sure."

"Donnie, stop trying to make her fall asleep." said Raph. "Cuz we all know what will happen if she does."

"What are you talking about?" asked April. She had a confused look on her face, but was doing her best not to smile.

"Nothing!" yelled Donnie as he gave Raph a death stare. Raph smirked.

"So when do you think Rayne will be able to train with us again?" asked Raph.

"She should be able to start training again next week." said Donnie.

Donnie could feel that his brother was bummed out; Rayne _was _a good fighter. Even though they knew that it wasn't their fault that Rayne had almost died, they couldn't help but feel bad after the accident.

"So where's Leo and Mikey?" asked April.

"Leo's in the dojo warming up, and I'm not sure where Mikey is." replied Donnie.

"Last time I saw him was just before I left. He was reading that book Rayne gave him." said Raph. He pointed to 'Catching Fire', which was still on the floor beside the TV.

*_loud thunder followed by rain*_

Apritello looked at Raph, who in turn pulled out his tPhone to check his text.

"What'd she say?" asked Donnie, already knowing who that ringtone belonged to.

Raph scowled as he read the message.

"Mikey's out following Stacy."

_He must have followed me out of the lair and saw me meet Stacy, _thought Raph. _When he gets home…_

"Who?" asked Donnie.

"Rayne's friend."

Leo suddenly walked into the room.

"C'mon guys, it's time for training. Where's Mikey?" asked Leo.

Instead of answering him, Donnie, April and Raph started to smile.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

Leo turned around…and got a face full of water balloon. Everyone except Leo started laughing.

"Dr. Prankenstien strikes again!" screamed Mikey. He did a failed victory dance.

"Mikey!" Leo glared at him.

"What? It's my house too, ya know."

"Mikey, where _were_ you? You're late for training!" yelled Leo.

"What? I am? Crap!" Mikey sprinted into the dojo, followed by April and his brothers. The sooner training was over, the sooner he could have some pizza.

Rayne was lying on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She was playing MagicLand on Facebook, but she couldn't stop thinking about Stacy's text. Could Mikey have followed Raph out of the lair and watched him meet Stacy? It seemed like a possibility. Rayne was also thinking about her training; Donnie had said that she should be able to train again next week when her cut heals.

Donnie flipped over Leo. He did a high kick, but Leo dodged, grabbed his ankle, and threw him against the wall. Donnie's feet landed on the wall as he bent his knees to absorb the impact, then pushed away from the wall with his feet. He swiped at Leo with his Bo staff, but Leo saw that coming and ducked as Donnie flew over his head. Donnie landed, rolled, and ran back towards Leo. Donnie thrust his staff at Leo, not in an attempt to hit him but to distract him for a split second as Donnie kicked. Leo fell backwards. He was going to get up, but Donnie had his Bo staff pointed at his face.

Leo grabbed the end of the staff and pushed it forwards, hitting Donnie's face a few times with the end of his staff before rolling away. When Leo was on his feet, he drew one of his katanas and held it in both his hands in a ready position.

After practice was over, April left to go get some pizzas.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked Donnie.

"I can get some pizza on my own, Donnie." replied April. "Why are you always so worried about me?"

Although Mikey, Leo and Raph were either reading or watching TV, they were obviously only paying attention to the conversation going on behind them.

"Well, um, there are a lot of bad guys who are looking for you and, uh, they could attack you again, and if I was there then I could save you, not that you would need saving but that I'm a good ninja and I could protect you if they try to kidnap you, but I'm not saying that _you're_ not a good ninja, because you are a very skilled kuniochi andmf! Mmnfmn!"

Donnie would have continued, but luckily Raph walked up behind him and muffled his nervous blabbering.

"Don't fight it, I'm helping you." said Raph as he dragged Donnie over to the TV area. April quickly ran out of the Lair before Mikey would start complaining about the lack of pizza.

Donnie waited 10 seconds before going to 'protect' April.

"I thought she didn't want you to follow her." said Leo.

"What choice do I have?" said Donnie. "If anything happens to her, you _know_ I'll never forgive myself."

Donnie left without another word.

April could feel that he was following her; she felt her spidey senses tingling. And she didn't even _have_ spidey senses.

April walked into an alley, but instead of opening the manhole that was at the end, she simply stood and waited.

"You can come out now, Donnie. I know you're following me."

Donnie hopped down from the roof he was standing on and turned to face her.

"But…how?" he asked.

"Because I _know_ you, Donnie."

He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. April loved his smile; if only she had the guts to tell him that.

"Why is it always _you _that follows me around?" asked April, hoping that she could scrape some answers out of him.

"Well, I…um, it's just that…uh, well…" Clearly, he wasn't going to answer her question.

"Donnie, why are you always so…_nervous _around me?" asked April. "Is it cuz you…like me or something?"

Donnie was frozen; he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, and he couldn't answer her question. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He stared into her eyes; her bright blue irises pierced his red-brown ones.

"Yes." he whispered.

Donnie's heartbeat raced. He couldn't _believe_ that he was finally telling her this. April's pupils grew to twice their normal size, making Donnie even more nervous.

"Donnie, that's…"

"Stupid, I know."

April was shocked. She knew Donnie was many things: kind, caring, extremely smart, gentle, and yet could be just as dangerous and explosive as Raph when he wants to be. But _stupid_? Never.

"I liked you ever since I first saw you." said Donnie. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're beautiful, smart, and kind. And I'm not even _human_, April. I'm a mutant. A freak. A _monster_. The only reason I'm here right now is because of an _accident_, for crying out loud. April, I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better."

"But Donnie, there _is_ no one better."

Donnie's face showed a hint of confusion before his mind realized what she was saying.

"My dad…he used to always say that…that there was no such thing as an accident. That everything happens for a reason."

"What are you saying?" asked Donnie.

"I'm saying that you're _not_ just the result of some 'accident'. That you were mutated because…I need you."

One look in her eyes and Donnie knew it was true. Because he needed her too.

"And Donnie, you _not_ a monster. Do monsters have adorable smiles?"

Donnie smiled, revealing the gap between his teeth that April had grown to love.

"I didn't think so. You're just different, that's all. But you're just an average computer geek on the inside, and…I love you for that."

The gears in Donnie's head whirred and clicked.

"You mean…you love me back?" asked Donnie, a massive grin forming on his face. April smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him, which wasn't easy considering how tall he was, but she managed. April wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance.

Donnie didn't know what to do at first; but after he realized what just happened, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…anyways, I've always wanted to write an Apritello scene so here it is! Is it okay? It's my first one so let me know if it's a little forced or whatever.**

**Also, I apologize for not having any Rayne action in this chapter, but I think that I should just let Rayne relax.**

**So yeah, review!**


	12. 12: Ninja Tag

"What's _taking_ them so long? It doesn't take 20 minutes to get pizza." said Leo.

"What if they got attacked?" asked Mikey.

"Then they would've called us, dummy." replied Raph.

"Guys, be quiet. They're here."

Leo and Raph realized that April must have caught Donnie watching her, since they walked in side by side.

April and Donnie walked into the kitchen, where they put the pizza boxes in the microwave.

"I see somebody got caught," said Leo. Donnie smiled.

"Sorry we took so long." said April.

"And that you let the pizza get cold." reminded Mikey, who had his face glued to the window of the microwave.

"We had a...chat."

"What'd ya talk about?" asked Raph.

"We'll tell you after dinner." said April.

_*BEEEEEEEEP!*_

Donnie removed the pizza boxes from the microwave and set them on the concrete table. His brothers quickly flipped open the boxes and ate a bit faster than they usually did. The Turtles knew that any conversations between Donnie and April were usually hilarious, and they wanted to hear the news as soon as possible. The pizza boxes were empty before Spike had finished half of his delicious leaf.

April and the Turtles sprawled out in the TV area: Donnie sat on the stone couch to April's left, while Raph collapsed on a beanbag and Leo sat on the floor. Mikey was laying on his stomach to April's right.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Donnie.

"Just spit it out already!" said Raph.

"Okay...I told her."

"You told her...your secret?" asked Leo.

"Yup." said Donnie, who put his arm around April's shoulders for effect. They both smiled.

"So did ya kiss her yet?" asked Mikey.

"Mikey!" yelled Raph and Leo.

"Actually...I did." Donnie's brothers froze; disbelief, shock and excitement were written on their faces.

"Do it again so we can see!" cried Mikey, whose face displayed a smile the size of New York itself. Mikey was lucky that he could just yell out this kind of stuff; if Leo or Raph had said what he said, it would have just been too weird.

Once the kiss was over, they all joined in a group hug, except Raph.

"Aren't you gonna join the hug?" asked Mikey.

"I don't do hugs."

"Oh come on, Raph. Aren't you happy for us?" asked April.

"I am. But I'm not huggin' anybody."

"You hugged Rayne." Donnie said matter-of-factly.

"Do you have it on video?"

"No..."

"Then I never hugged her."

"Did you kiss her though?" asked Mikey. The was a moment of silence before Raph answered.

"Maybe..." Raph said quietly.

"OH. MY. GOSH. YOU TOTALLY KISSED HER!" screamed Mikey as he let go of Apritello and pounced on Raph, strangling him in one of his bear hugs as Raph fell off the beanbag. Donnie, Leo and April all laughed.

"Did you actually kiss her?" asked Leo.

"Yes! GET OFF ME!" Raph started to crawl around on the floor, desperately trying to get the orange-banded turtle to stop squeezing him. "ARAGH! Why doesn't anyone embarrass _you_?!"

"Because we don't need to; he does a good enough job on his own." answered Leo. Suddenly, Donnie remembered something.

"I'll be right back." he said as he ran off into his lab. When he returned, he went up to the TV, inserted a disk, and whispered something to Raph before sitting back down. Raph and Donnie both had large grins on their faces.

"What are we watching?" asked Leo.

"You'll see." replied Donnie. As soon as the words 'The Beauty War: Mikey vs. Leo' flashed on the screen, Leo buried his face in his hands and Mikey hid behind him.

The movie was epic; April, Donnie and Raph laughed so hard that they felt like their insides were exploding. Not only that, but Splinter heard the noise and came out of his room to investigate. Once he saw what was on the screen, he joined them on the couch.

"Where did you even _get_ this footage?!" yelled Leo.

"Do you remember the hat that Rayne wore on that day?" asked Donnie. Leo and Mikey nodded.

"There was a hidden camera inside it." Leo and Mikey's jaws dropped in shock.

"That...is...awesome!" cried Mikey. "I want one!"

The movie ended with Mikey stuffing an oversized cookie down his throat in less than 10 seconds.

"Rayne's hat gave me an idea." said Donnie. "I can make a bunch of little cameras with microphones, and then the next time we come across some Foot or Kraang, we'll stick'em on them. Then, we can find out what they're up to! It's foolproof!"

"Foolproof?" asked Raph. "Have you forgotten the _last_time you tried to spy on the enemy? You playing dress-up with that cockroach almost got Mikey killed!"

"You're just mad cuz you were scared!" yelled Mikey.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Guys, cut it out!" cried Leo.

The Turtles could never forget what happened: Donnie had put a camera and microphone on a cockroach, which he dropped off at the Kraang base to snoop around. The poor creature soon fell into a tub of mutagen and mutated into a half cockroach and half machine beast that gave Raph an extreme case of the heebie-jeebies. After it turtlenapped Mikey, Raph had to save him as well as defeat the roach (while trying to stop the Kraang from drilling a hole into the Earth and covering New York in lava). Unfortunately, the creature despised Raph the most out of his brothers. In the end of their adventure, Raph saved Mikey (and New York) and managed to defeat the roach. (Episode 18, Cockroach Terminator)

"I'm not going to use a live organism this time!" protested Donnie.

"Whatever."

* * *

TiMe LeAp!

_There has been a time leap in the story, so it's now 1 week later and Rayne's cut is nothing but a scar._

**Rayne's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 10am this morning (there was no school today) to the sound of my phone vibrating. I picked it up off my nightstand and looked at the screen. It was a text from Mikey.

**Mikey: wake up rain! Morning training is in 30 minutes!**

Crap. I slept in again.

After I changed out of my PJs and put on my normal clothes, I got some granola bars from the cupboard and put them in my bag for later. I told my parents that I'll be back for lunch as I left the apartment. I took a granola bar from my bag and ate it on the elevator. Once I was outside the building, I looked around to see if anybody was watching me before I walked into an alley. I kicked away some hobo junk until I found the manhole cover under a rotting pizza box. With another glance around me, I lifted the cover out of place and hopped down.

When I reached the Lair, the four turtles were in the TV area. Leo was watching reruns of Space Heroes, Raph was reading a magazine, Donnie was working on what appeared to be a bunch of tiny cameras, and Mikey was playing a game on his tPhone.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey, Rayne. You're right on time." said Raph. He looked up from his magazine and smiled. I smiled back.

"Sensei's in the dojo waiting for you." said Donnie.

"Thanks. By the way, are those cameras?" I asked.

"Yup. I'm going to use them to spy on the Kraang."

"Interesting. Well, good luck with that." I walked into the dojo and found Master Splinter waiting for me.

"Hello, Sensei."

* * *

Once Rayne's training was over, she sat down on the stone couch beside Raph and Mikey.

"How was training?" asked Raph, looking up from his magazine.

"Good. I'm getting better." Rayne turned to her right, but Mikey wasn't there.

"Where'd Mikey go?" I asked Raph. "He probably got bored of playing games on his tPhone and went to get a comic."

I started to watch Space Heroes, but quickly got bored.

"_Please_ don't tell me that you actually like that show." said Raph.

"I used to when I was younger, but now it's just boring." I replied.

"Oh, snap!" said Donnie. "Did you hear that, Leo?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it." Leo said grumpily. The credits soon played on the screen; there weren't very many. Leo turned the TV off, turned around to face the others, and froze, looking just past Rayne's shoulder. Rayne quickly got the hint.

"Mikey's standing right behind me with a giant water balloon, isn't he?" I asked. Leo nodded slowly. I crossed my arms and leaded back a little with a mischievous grin on my face. Donnie quickly packed up his little cameras before they could get wet. Mikey then dropped the balloon right on my head...and I let it fall.

I didn't get to see how big the balloon actually was, but I felt that it was big. And I mean BIG. The second it hit my head it exploded, and Raph, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey were dripping wet. But I wasn't; I was completely dry.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL DRY?" asked Mikey. Even he looked like a big green waterfall.

"I have elemental powers, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"Great going, Mikey! Now we're all wet!" said Raph.

"I can fix that!" I waved my hands around, and soon the four turtles were dry. Not only that, but there was now a giant floating ball of water in front of the TV. I didn't need to ask to know what they wanted me to do with it. After a few minutes of making the ball chase Mikey around the Lair, I made it swallow his skateboard.

"No! My skateboard!" yelled Mikey. Now, _he _was chasing the _ball._ The ball soon stopped floating away, spit out the skateboard, and rammed into Mikey, sending him flying through the air. He crashed into his brothers, forming a big turtle pile. The ball of water acted like a cherry on the sundae, making them soaking wet once more. Then they started to chase me around the Lair (they never caught me) and that soon turned into a game of ninja tag. We played that until I had to go home.

**Review! Updates might be a little slower cuz I'm writing another TMNT fanfic (We All Have Secrets). Read it if you want! :)**


	13. 13: New Jersey

**Rayne's P.O.V.**

Today had started off as a normal day. I woke up a bit earlier than usual so I wouldn't be late for training, I had some cereal and did all the normal morning stuff that normal people do. But, of course, no day can be completely normal for a green-haired 14 year old with elemental powers.

I am currently in the back of a van, tied up in a mile of rope and gagged. What most villians don't know is that the more rope you use, the more likely that there will be slack. While I was being tied up, I made sure to puff out my lungs and stomach, so now I have just enough room in the rope to wiggle out my hand. When my hand was out, I ripped the tape off my mouth and freed my other hand. I didn't bother with my feet yet; instead I got my phone out of my pocket and began writing a text. Luckily the van had tinted windows so I could see the street signs outside.

**HELP! I've been kidnapped by somebody I'm in a gray van and it's headed down johnson st near the corner of maxwell rd HES GOT A GUN**

I sent the text to Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey. I quickly put my phone away and began to untie the thick rope around my feet and waist.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were sitting in the living room, waiting for Rayne to arrive for training. Mikey was about to send her a wake up text, when suddenly everyone's phone stared to beep in sync; except Raph's, which was screaming out a rainstorm, complete with thunder. As soon as they read the message, they raced into the Shellraiser and took off without a word.

**Rayne's P.O.V.**

The van had stopped. I pulled the twin daggers from my boots and stood right in front of the door. The second it opened, I jumped out, ready to kick someone in the face, but there was no one there. As I looked around, I realized that the van had arrived in a factory. I knew this place all too well. The van door closed, revealing a man with short black hair cut military style. He wore a simple T-shirt with jeans, and had a gun in his belt. Although I couldn't see it, I knew he had a knife as well. Because I know this guy. I'm sure the scar on my arm remembers him as well.

"Remember me, Seaweed Head?" I can't run away, because I know that he's faster than me. I can't fight him, because he's bigger, faster, and stronger. But it's worth a shot.

I lunged at him, aiming my dagger for his face. He saw it coming and sidestepped, then attempted to punch me in the head, but the momentum from my first attack forced me to sumersault. At least he missed.

_Come on guys, show up already and pound him! _I thought. Luckily, they _did_ show up; right before my head hurt and everything went black.

The Turtles arrived just in time to see Rayne's body slump onto the blood-covered ground; the weird guy had knocked her unconscious. There was an open trapdoor a few meters away. He picked up Rayne's limp body and sprinted towards it. The Turtles had him surrounded, but he tossed Rayne in and jumped inside. He locked he trapdoor as soon as he could. It sounded like a storm outside, with the turtles hacking and slashing at the door, but the four mutant turtles couldn't break through the reinforced steel.

He hopped off the ladder and walked over to Rayne's unconscious body. He picked her up and locked her in one of the cages that were in the room; there was a total of four. With Rayne in one of the cages, there were 2 left that were unocupied.

_Soon, I will have them all under my power. _he thought. _I just need two more now._

The four turtles were in the living room, three of them laying on the stone couch not doing anything. The fourth one was beating the shit out of the practice dummy

"I can't believe that wacko took her." said Mikey. They all thought she was dead; after all, she fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Guys, I'm going for a walk." said Raph. "To clear my head." Nobody bothered to stop him; they all knew how he felt about her and how tough this must be for him.

Raph went back to the factory. He fingered the spot where the trapdoor was supposed to be; he could feel the faint line where the trapdoor opened. Raph knew it was useless to try to open it, so he went up to the roof instead.

So there he sat, the cool breeze in his face and the gap in his heart. Raph stared into the cloudless sky, caught in a daydream. What if he had slipped his sai into the doorframe before that creep had closed the door? Then he would have jumped in, kicked that dude's butt to New Jersey, and gotten Rayne out of there.

But no. Now she's gone, possibly dead. And it's possibly his fault.

A raindrop fell onto his leg, bringing him back to reality. If only it could bring Rayne back too.

Wait, wasn't the sky clear about a minute ago? Raph looked up. Yes, it was; but it was now hiding behind a massive raincloud. The light drizzle quickly turned into a heavy downpour. Was it even _possible_ for rain clouds to come this fast?_  
_

No. And that can only mean one thing.

That Rayne is okay.

This must be a sign from her. That she's okay. Raph took it as a sign that she wasn't dead and went home. He was dripping wet, but he didn't care.


	14. 14: Of Course You Did

_"...What may be the biggest and strongest storm that New York has seen in a long time."_

Leo was sitting in front of the TV, watching the news. It had only started raining yesterday, but it felt like a week. Donnie was in his lab, as usual, but this time he was making something to get past the trapdoor. Probably a bomb of some sort. Raph was beating the crap out of the training dummy while Mikey was reading 'Mocking Jay'.

_It had to be Rayne making that storm; it had to be. It was too much of a coincidence for New York's worst storm in history to begin right after Rayne was kidnapped. _thought Raph.

"Do you guys wanna see what I made?" asked Donnie, who walked into the room. He didn't wait for a reply. "Ta-da!" Donnie held up a big, confusing-looking gun. "It's a scientifically enhanced subatomic plasma ray!"

"...?"

"Laser gun."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Never mind. Let's go!" They piled into the Shellraiser and took off to the factory. The sound of raindrops on the outside was almost deafening; the thunder didn't help.

* * *

When they arrived, they parked the Shellraiser in an alley and quickly ran to the door of the old factory. Donnie used the laser gun to melt the lock on the door and they quickly ran inside. The inside of the factory looked just as it had yesterday; boxes everywhere, abandoned conveyer belts, even the blood from yesterday's fight was still on the floor. The gray van was parked to the right of the door.

While Donnie was removing the trapdoor, Mikey and Leo were snooping around. Raph had lifted the hood off the van and was furiously stabbing the engine with his sai.

"Got it!" Raph put the hood of the van back in place and ran over to the gap in the floor. The four turtles peered inside. It was a simple concrete room with a light on the far wall. The light was on, but the room was still very dim. Luckily, Donnie brought a flashlight. He waved the beam around the room.

"What do you see?" asked Leo.

"There's four cages...one has a blanket in it...there's Rayne! Let's go!" Donnie hopped in, followed by his brothers. Donnie shined the flashlight beam on Rayne's cage as they rushed towards it. Rayne was laying in the cage with her back to them.

* * *

**Rayne's**** P.O.V.**

I woke to the sound of sizzling. It sounded close, like it was right behind me. I then heard a metallic clang; could it be the cage lock falling? Maybe. I heard a light creak as the cage door opened and someone lifted me out.

"Rayne...Rayne, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes. It was Raph. "Rayne!" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I knew you guys would come soon." I said over Raph's shoulder. Raph let go and put me down.

"Okay, let's go. We don't know when that guy will be coming back." said Leo as he began to climb the ladder. I was about to follow, but I saw something in the other cage.

"Wait." I said. I ran over to the other cage and peered inside.

"What is it?" asked Mikey.

"I think there's something in the cage. Donnie, can you break the lock?"

Sure." In less than 10 seconds, the lock fell to the ground and I pushed open the door. Donnie shined the flashlight beam on the thing in the cage. It was a large blanket, with a big lump underneath. I pulled the blanket away; and we all gasped.

In the place of the blanket, there was now a girl; she looked no older than me. She had wavy brown hair down to her elbows, and wore denim capris with a dark green T-shirt. On her feet were sandals with fake grass on them and roots appeared to grow out of the grass, acting as straps. They reminded me of my own complex and detailed sandals.

"She looks familiar," I said. "But I've never seen her before."

"Is...Is she alive?" asked Mikey. I put my ear to her chest.

"She's breathing, but barely. We need to take her to the Lair. Do you want to carry her, Mikey?" He nodded. I picked the girl up out of the cage and put her in Mikey's arms.

We climbed into the Shellraiser. The girl lay in Mikey's arms through the whole ride.

"Who _was _that guy?" asked Raph. "And why did he kidnap you?"

"His name's John Cray. He's been after me since...well, ever. He wants to use my power for something...I don't know what. He's he guy that gave me this scar." I rolled up my sleeve to show them the 10cm long scar on my arm.

"He _did_ that to you?" asked Donnie. I nodded.

"With a knife."

"Well, there's _another_ reason for me to beat the shit out of him." said Raph. He punched his hand for effect. For the rest of the ride, Donnie was staring at Raph, who was staring at me, who was staring at Mikey, who was staring at the girl laying in this lap. She didn't move.

Once we arrived at the Lair, Leo got some blankets and set them on the couch. Mikey set the girl on the blanket just as April walked into the room.

"Rayne! Are you okay?" asked April.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little bruised, but nothing serious." April looked at the girl on the couch.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"We don't know." said Leo. "We found her in a cage under a blanket when we rescued Rayne."

"Donnie, when will she wake up?" asked Mikey, who was kneeling on the ground beside the girl. He was combing her hair with his fingers.

"Hmm...it looks like she's been injected with a sedative. She should wake up in an hour or so."

"What do you guys wanna do to pass the time?" asked Raph.

"We could watch a movie!" said Donnie. Everyone seemed to like that idea, so Mikey went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

"I'll go to the store to rent one." said April.

"Thanks April, but we can choose one off Netflix." said Donnie.

"Since when did you guys get Netflix?" Donnie smiled.

"Since I hacked their website last night." This time April smiled.

"Of _course _you did."

* * *

Once 'How to Train Your Dragon' was over, all the popcorn had been eaten. Well, most of it, anyway. The remains of their mini popcorn wars were sprinkled over the floor like sprinkles on a cupcake; or as Mikey would say, pepperoni on a pizza.

"GUYS!" yelled Mikey. "She's waking up!" Everyone quickly rushed over. Sure enough, the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Mikey's orange-masked face smiling excitedly. The girl's eyes popped open.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She jumped up and ran towards the turnsitiles. The boys were about to run after her, but April stopped them as Rayne ran after the girl.

"If she sees you guys running after her, she'll just want to get away faster." said April. "Rayne and I will take care of this." April ran off.

"Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" yelled Rayne as she chased the girl through the sewer tunnel. The girl was running out of breath from running and slowed down. Rayne caught up to her.

"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you. We want to help you." said Rayne.

"Okay, first of all, where am I, what happened, and _what _were those..._things _back there?"

"We'll answer all those questions _if _you come back with us." said April.

"Go _back_? Are you _crazy_? There were monsters in there!"

"Don't worry about them." said April. "They're our friends. They won't hurt you, I promise."

"So can you come back with us?" asked Rayne.

"Fine, since I don't really have a choice." When they came back to the Lair, the girls sat down on the stone couch. The Turtles sat on the floor in front of them.

"Hiya!" said Mikey, who had stood up and was now standing in front of the girl. "I'm Mikey!"

"Mikey, go sit down. She's scared." said April. Mikey sat down beside Raph, who smacked him on the head.

"Okay, first things first. I'm Rayne, this is April, then there's Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo. What's _your _name?"

"My name is...Terra."

**Woah. HER NAME IS TERRA! I think we know where this is going…**

**REVIEW! :D**


	15. 15: The First Question

**Rayne's P.O.V.**

Her name is _Terra_? Isn't that Italian for earth? I looked up at Raph and Leo and Donnie and April, who were all looking at me. We were all thinking the same thing. We didn't bother to look at Mikey, since we already know that he's not thinking what we're thinking.  
"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. They nodded. We went to the kitchen, leaving Mikey with Terra.

"Do you think it could be her?" I asked once we were seated around the cement table in the kitchen.

"It _is _possible." said Donnie. "You two were kidnapped by the same guy, and put in the same room. And he said he wants to use your powers, right?"

I nodded.

"If John's kidnapping you guys, he obviously wants to bring you back together." said Raph. "He could be useful."

"Raph's right." said Leo. "Perhaps we shouldn't try to stop him in the future, since he'll be basically finding your sisters for you."

"But guys, what if she's _not_ Rayne's sister? What if she's just a girl named Terra?" asked April. "And we can't just confront her about it, or she'll try to run away again."

"It's getting late." said Donnie. "Are you gonna go home, or spend the night here?"

"I'll sleep in front of the couch." I said. "If Terra's staying here too, then maybe I could talk to her. Get some answers."

"And I can stay too!" said April. "A normal sleepover should make her feel more relaxed."

"Sounds like a plan." said Leo.

We walked back to the living room and saw Mikey and Terra playing Mario Kart.

"EAT MY DUST!" yelled Mikey.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GONNA BE EATING DUST!" screamed Terra. "Oh. Hi guys." She paused the game.

"Are you gonna stay here for the night?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, I guess. By the way, sorry for freaking out earlier." replied Terra.

"That's okay." said Raph. "I'd freak out too if I saw Mikey for the first time."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"So anyways, we're gonna have a slumber party!" said April.

"Awesome!" yelled Mikey. He did a fist pump in the air.

"You're not invited." I said.

"Awwww."

"You guys can go and get pillows and blankets and stuff. We'll clean up the place a bit." said April. As the guys left to get the stuff, April, Terra and I picked up the empty pizza boxes and other junk and dumped it outside the pit.

"What the heck is this?" asked Terra. She held up a small piece of metal with some wires coming out of it.

"That looks like one of Donnie's toys." said April.

"Donnie's the one in purple, right?"

"Yep." I said. Terra tossed the thingy out of the pit and onto an empty pizza box. We pushed the beanbags to the side just as Mikey and Donnie walked in, their faces covered by a tower of blankets and pillows. They dropped the blankets and pillows into the pit, covering the girls in an avalanche of fabric.

"HEY!" said April.

"Dude, not cool!" I said. I don't know what Terra said, since her voice was muffled by blankets. Once we rose to the surface, all four turtles were standing by the edge of the pit.

"Ooh! Me first!" said Mikey as he jumped into the blanket pool and landed with a _poof_. He rolled over to the side of the pit beside the girls.

"Come on in, guys!" said Mikey. "The blankets are squishy!"

"Oh, what the heck." said Donnie as he jumped in. After a somersault in the air, he landed on his shell with a _poof_. He rolled to the side with the others.

"Well, I _guess_ I-" started Leo, but Raph pushed him in with a slap. Leo tumbled over the edge and landed clumsily on his stomach.

"_Way _ahead of you." said Raph.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." said Leo. He rolled over to join the others.

"I know. But I wanted to."

"C'mon, Raph!" yelled Mikey. "Make it awesome!"

Raph backed up a few steps. He tilted his head to one side, then to the other, and started running. When he reached the edge, he jumped into the air, did some flips, and landed on his hands. Then, he sprung up and landed with a roll.

"Dude, that was awesome!" said Mikey. He ran up to Raph and gave him a hug. When Mikey let go, Raph high-threed everyone. I gave him a hug, and Raph hugged back.

"That was amazing!" I said. "Now get out. We're having a girls-only sleepover." The turtles groaned and slowly walked out of the room, except for Mikey.

"Can I _pleeeease _stay?" Mikey put on his biggest puppy dog eyes, which kinda made me feel bad for not letting him stay. I mean, how could I say no to that cute little mutant face?

"No." I said. Mikey sighed loudly and walked slowly out of the room.

"I kinda feel bad for not letting him stay." said Terra.

"Yeah, me too." I said. "But he'll be cheery and bouncy again in the morning."

We set up our pillows and blankets in a star-like shape, so our heads are facing the center.

"So we're gonna play a game before we fall asleep." said April.

"The game goes like this: we ask you a question, then you ask us a question.'Kay?" I said.

"Ok." replied Terra. I decided to ask the first question. I knew that I had to find out if she had elemental powers like me or not, but I didn't want to seem too pushy or suspicious.

"Back in the warehouse, in the...room with the cages. Why were you in there?" Terra looked nervous.

"It's okay." said April. "You can trust us." Something in April's tone made her relax.

"Okay, um...There's this guy...I don't know his name. He tried to kidnap me and...I don't know why. I tried to run away, but he caught me and knocked me out. When I woke up, he was dragging me into a room through a tunnel. Then he entered the room, and I saw the cages, and I attacked him. Then...he injected me with something, and I passed out."

Okay. So this guy (who I'm going to assume is John) kidnapped Terra like he kidnapped me. Then he put her in a cage, in the same room as me. The pieces are coming together.

"Okay, so...about the turtles. What's up with them?" asked Terra.

"I'll tell you their story." said April. "Fifteen years ago, a man named Yoshi Hamato bought four baby turtles from a pet store. As he walked down the sidewalk, he bumped into a man who seemed...odd. So he followed him. He saw more of the strange people carrying a container of glowing ooze, later known as mutagen. He was spying on them, but he accidentally stepped on a rat and got caught. He tried to fight them off, but the container of mutagen smashed on the ground, and the turtles fell in it. Then they started to grow, and they became mutant turtles. Hamato Yoshi was also touched by the mutagen, and he mutated into a giant rat. He took the turtles into the sewers, and found this place, so he decided to live and raise them here. Oh, and he's training them to be ninjas, and he's also training Rayne and I to be kunoichi, which is a female ninja, by the way."

There was a pause before Terra replied.

"That's awesome."

"Yup." said April and I.

"Oh, and there's a dude named Shredder who's evil and stuff and he will stop at nothing to destroy the turtles and Splinter." I added.

"Splinter?"

"That's what Yoshi's name is now." answered April.

"Oh."

"So now it's April's turn to ask a question." I said. I can see that April is thinking hard about her question.


	16. 16: Wet Again

"Are there any clues as to how they might have escaped?" John Cray looked up at the Shredder.

"Yes." said John. "Both the trapdoor and the cage locks appear have been melted. I suspect that the Turtles are behind this, as usual."

"I suspect the same." said Shredder. "Your next task shall be to find the Turtles when they surface and find out if they have the girls. You know what to do. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master." John Cray walked out of the large room, putting on his elite Foot ninja mask as he did so.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Clearly, April was thinking hard. Soon, a smile was on her face.

"What do you think of Mikey?" asked April.

_Seriously?_ thought Rayne. _What she thinks of Mikey? What kind of a question is that?_

_Oh yeah. An April question._

"Um...he's okay."

"Uh huh..." Obviously, April wants her to continue.

"And...he's...cute, I guess." Suddenly, there was a _poof _and a purple dust cloud appeared at the edge of the pit. We all sat up.

"You really think I'm cute?" said Mikey as the cloud dissapeared. He tried to walk over to Terra, but forgot to step down and ended up doing a faceplant at her feet. Terra giggled.

"Yeah. I do." said Terra.

"That is AWESOME!" yelled Mikey.

"_Wow._" whispered Raph, who was hiding in the pool with Leo and Donnie. "_And I thought _Donnie _was embarrassing._"

"_Hey!_"

"_Don't worry Donnie, you're still the funniest to watch."_

"_Shh!_"

"Mikey, if you leave and don't come back for the rest of the night, I'll give you my list of cheat codes." said Rayne. Mikey instantly threw down a smoke bomb and dissapeared. Three seconds later, there was another puff of smoke as Mikey reappeared beside the TV.

"I'm just getting my book!" Mikey reached into the spot behind the TV, pulled out the third Hunger Games book, and threw down another smoke bomb. The girls were alone once more, or so they thought.

"Your turn." said Rayne.

"Okay, _how_ does he do that?" asked Terra.

"They're ninjas." said April.

"Seriously? All of them?"

"Yup." April and Rayne said together. "Master Splinter's also training Rayne and I to be kunoichi, which is a female ninja."

"That is SO cool!" said Terra.

"Yeah. So do you want that to count as your question?" asked Rayne.

"Sure." replied Terra.

"Okay. Now it's my turn. After this one, we should all get some sleep." said Rayne.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Okay, um... you said that there's a guy that kidnapped you, right?" Terra nodded. "Do you know...Why?" Terra looked as if she knew the answer, but didn't want to risk telling them the truth.

"Don't worry, you can trust us." said April, her calming voice once again working. "We're your friends."

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Of course." said Rayne, a little too quickly. Luckily, Terra didn't seem to notice and continued.

"I..." Terra looked around to make sure that no one else was listening in. But with place full of ninjas, surprizes could be anywhere. Literally.

"I...can control the Earth element." Terra said quietly.

"I kNeW iT!" yelled Rayne.

"Wha...How?" asked Terra. Her face showed that she was completely shocked.

"Cuz we're related, sista." said Rayne. "Your name's Terra, and you have earth powers. My name's Rayne, and I have water powers!" Terra seemed too shocked to give a response.

"Here, I'll show you." said Rayne as she lifted her hands and made a giant ball of water float out of the pool. It wasn't just any giant ball of water, however. It was a giant ball of water with four mutant turtles swimming inside.

You don't see _that _everyday, right?

"Awesome!" said Terra. "How many bonus points are four mutant turtles?"

"None." said April.

"Awww." complained Rayne and Terra. Even Mikey awwwed.

"Because they weren't even supposed to be here!" April crossed her arms and put on her 'How could you do this?' face. Suddenly, the Turtles fell out of the large floating sphere and landed in a wet heap underneath it.

"It was his idea!" they all said at the same time. Donnie pointed at Raph, who pointed at Leo, who pointed at Mikey, who pointed at Raph and Donnie.

"_Why_ were you spying on us?" asked April.

"Um, guys..." said Mikey, who was apparently the only one who noticed that the giant water ball was floating upwards. Well, him and Rayne.

"Um, so nothing, uh, _unexpected_ happened?" answered Leo.

"Hey, where's Mikey?" asked Donnie. Little did they know that Mikey had ran off to safety. The Turtles looked around; then slowly looked up. The water ball was falling; and it was falling fast.

"Oh, crud." said Raph.

**_SPLASH!_**

The three turtles were soaking wet (again), while the girls were completely dry. The water flowed back into the pool.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Terra.

"YES!" said Raph. "Ever since we met her, we've been drenched in water every day!" Rayne smirked.

"I can dry you, ya know." she said.

"We're fine." said Raph. "We're turtles, remember?" The three of them shook themselves dry like dogs.

"Well sometimes, we forget." said Rayne. "Me and April both."

"Seriously?" asked Terra. April nodded.

"Now if you would all just _leave_ already, we could get some sleep." said Rayne. "I have a lot of explaining to do to my parents tomorrow."

"Fine, we'll leave you guys alone." said Leo. They walked out of the room. Mikey was now standing behind the girls with a water balloon in his hand. The second he let go, it backfired right into his face. The girls turned around.

"Dude, not cool!" said Mikey, who was dripping wet. Again. April pointed in the direction that the others had went.

"Out." Mikey walked slowly out of the room with his head down.

"Finally." said Terra. "Sleep. I know I've been asleep for who knows how long, but for some reason I'm tired."

"I know, right?" said Rayne. "Sometimes I feel kinda bad for Master Splinter, since he has to put up with them all the time."

The three girls crawled under the blankets.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." said Terra.

"What?"

"What?"

"If they had their own TV show, that's probably what it would be called. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"I think you're right." said Rayne. Soon, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally this chapter is DONE. :D Sorry it took so long; I've been grounded for a while and I started a new story called 'I Fell For Fiction'. And I know this chapter's a little short but next, Rayne's gonna have to tell her parents where she's been and that will have some drama in it :O So yeah, review! Cuz reviews let me know that I'm not the only one who cares about this story! :)**


	17. 17: Epic Fail 286

**I had waffles this morning :) So yeah. I haven't made many scenes where Rayne talks to Leo, so here's one! Enjoy!**

**Rayne's P.O.V.**

I woke up that morning wondering why I was being drowned in blankets. Once I unburied myself and saw that I was in the Lair, I remembered what had happened the previous day. I looked over at April and Terra, whose heads were surprisingly still visible in the sea of fabric. I stood up (still in my clothes from yesterday) and walked into the kitchen. I was the only one there. I got two waffles from the freezer and put them in the toaster as I checked the time. It was 8:34. I usually wake up at around 8:30 on Saturdays, and Stacy usually wakes up at around 9:00. So, naturally, sleepovers at her house almost always end up with someone getting whipped cream smeared on their face (I have the video to prove it!).

"You're up already?" asked Leo, who walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but April and Terra are still asleep, so shh."

"I'm a ninja, remember?" said Leo. "I think I know how to be quiet." Leo opened a cupboard door, looking for his breakfast. Instead of breakfast, he got a shower of orange ping pong balls that exploded from the cupboard. In a matter of seconds, Leo was on the ground and struggling to stand up, which he couldn't do very well because of all the ping pong balls he kept slipping on. Not very quiet.

"I don't!" said Rayne as she laughed. "So what would this be? Leo's epic fail #286?"

"Probably #17." said Leo, who was using the table for support. "Why do you always sound so much like Raph?"

"I guess we're just...alike in a lot of ways." I got my two waffles out of the toaster and juggled them as I dragged my feet over to the table. I sat down in one of the chairs and dropped the waffles right in front of me.

"Great." said Leo, who was now on his feet. "The _last_ thing I need is another Raph."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" asked Raph as he walked into the room, making sure to drag his feet so he wouldn't make a fool of himself, unlike his brother. Spike was on his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that Mr. Silent over here fell for Mikey's old 'ping pong balls in the cupboard' prank?"

I gave him a thumbs up, since my mouth was currently full of waffle. Leo walked up to another cupboard and stood off to the side as he slowly opened another cupboard door. When no surprises fell out, Leo rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Leo set a box of his Space Heroes cereal on the table.

"Dude, you are _obsessed_." I said. I took another bite of my waffle. Raph set Spike down on the table and got a piece of lettuce from the fridge. He placed it in front of Spike, who bit into it happily.

"What? Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero. One day, I'm going to be just like him." Leo poured his cereal into a bowl, added milk, then got a spoon and sat down.

"Well, you like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way." said Raph as he sat down beside Spike with a bowl of Froot Loops.

"Guys?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to tell my parents where I've been and...they'll make me move again." I said.

"You can't move." said Raph. "I won't let you."

"Well, I'm going to go see if the others are up." said Leo, who could sense that this was gonna get personal. He picked up his bowl of cereal and left.

"I won't have a choice." I said.

"I can't just let you go, Rayne. Not after all we've been through. There's got to be a way we can keep you here. We need a plan."

"I have an idea." I said. Raph's eyes lit up instantly. "Neither of us will like it, but it's the only chance we've got." I could see that he knew what I was thinking.

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Raph. "Then I would have done that for nothing."

"It'll work, Raph." I said. "It has to, and we don't really have a choice."

"Fine, I'll do it. When I finish my cereal."

* * *

We sneaked in through my bedroom window. I peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear, then walked into the living room. My mom and my brother were on the couch watching TV with their backs towards me (my dad was at work). I looked back over my shoulder. Although I couldn't see him, I knew that Raph was there around the corner, waiting for the signal.

"Mom? Jacob?" I said. They instantly turned around and ran over to give me a hug.

"Rayne! Where have you been? We were so worried!" said Mom.

"John got me again." I said calmly. Jacob ran to his room to pack his bags, since he knew where this was going. "But we can't move again. Not this time. I have friends here."

"Rayne, I don't care. I need to keep you safe. You can always chat with Stacy on the Internet."

"Mom, this isn't just about Stacy. There's others, and they can protect me. They're the ones that helped me escape from John this time."

Mom seemed to be thinking this through pretty hard.

"Fine. We won't move this time." Hallelujah! "But I'll need to meet them."

I _so_ saw that coming.

"Ok. You can meet one of them right now. But you'll need to promise that you won't scream or tell anyone about him. Even Dad."

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay. Raph! You can come out now!" I said.

"Isn't Raph your boyfriend?" I nodded. Slowly, Raph came into view. My mom's eyes widened, but that was it.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do." said Mom.

"Okay, how do I do this...um, I have three brothers, we're all mutant turtles, and we're all highly trained ninjas." said Raph.

"Seriously?" asked Mom.

"Yup." said Raph. Raph smiled and waved like he was a normal boyfriend instead of a mutant turtle.

"Oh I see, it's like a 'Beauty and the Beast' kind of thing." said Mom.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said. "So can I stay?" Mom looked back and forth at Raph and I while she was thinking.

"Alright, we can stay." she said.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I said as I gave Mom a hug. "I'm going to be away for the rest of the day though, because their dad is training me to be a ninja too. And also, we found my sister."

"Your sister? Which one?"

"The Earth one." said Raph. "Her name's Terra. She's in the Lair right now, which is where I live. I can't tell you where it is though, cuz that's top secret."

"Well, that's understandable." said Mom. "Alright, go. At least I know you're safe."

"Thanks, Mom!" I said as Raph and I went back to my bedroom. "Remember, you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't." I climbed out of the window first to see if there was anyone around, them Raph climbed out and closed the window. Once we were on the roof, we were about to jump across the rooftops when a cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of us. When the dust settled, Leo said "Raph! How could you do this?"

"I didn't have a choice! You know I wouldn't let her move to who knows where!" Great. They were arguing _again_.

"Guys!" I said. "You can argue in the Lair. If you continue this here, someone will hear you. Someone like _Vic_."

"Who's Vic?" asked Leo.

"He's currently known as Spider Bytez." I said.

"Ok, let's go." said Raph, who obviously didn't want to talk about that topic. We then headed straight for the Lair, since we were already late for morning training.


	18. 18: VICTORYISMINE

**Finally! The full Chapter! :D**

* * *

No one spoke a word during the run back to the Lair. Rayne could feel the tension in the air between Raph and Leo, and it was, well, tense. When they arrived, the living room was empty, since everyone else was in the dojo for training. They sat down with the others just as Splinter walked in.

"After some meditating, I have decided that I will train not only you, Rayne, but Terra and your other two sisters as well." said Splinter.

"Thank you, Sensei." said Rayne.

"We shall start with some hand-to-hand combat as a warm-up." continued Splinter. "Rayne and Donatello, you shall demonstrate today."

Rayne smiled as she saw Donnie's face put on a doomed expresion when they stood and walked to an open space. He was always getting owned by Raph, and now Rayne was going to add to his failure.

Rayne stood in a fighting stance with a confident smirk on her face. he was going down and everyone knew it. Donnie had a hundred battle techniques rushing through his head, hoping that at least some of them might help him win a fight for once. But if not, then as close to victory as possible. Donnie then snapped out of his neverending thoughts and noticed something that instantly boosted his need to win.

April was watching. "Hajime!" shouted Splinter.

Donnie knew that he had to take Rayne by surprise, so he made the first move by sending a kick to her head. Rayne ducked and kicked his knees in, causing him to fall over. Rayne was about to stomp on him but he rolled out of the way and jumped into a ready position. He then tried to trip her by swinging his leg at her ankles, but Rayne jumped and sent a punch to his face. Donnie dodged, but a little too soon. Rayne's fist sliced across his cheek.

"Ow!" said Donnie as he put his hand up to his cheek.

"Would you rather have me punch you full-on in the face?" said Rayne.

"I'm good!" Rayne smirked as she sent a high kick straight for Donnie's head. Donnie ducked, popped back up, and aimed a punch for her face that he was certain that Rayne would dodge.

But fist met face, and Donnie's eyes widened as Rayne staggered backwards. While most people would hold their face in their hands in an attempt to ease pain, Rayne had her arms straight out by her sides, each of them ending with a fist. Some of Rayne's dark green hair fell in front of her face, making her look like some kind of dark nature fairy, except without the wings and pointy ears. The shadows made her blue-gray eyes look like dark, bottomless pits. Donnie could practically see fire burning away inside them.

Donnie was the only one who was scared of Rayne at that moment; everyone sitting down was scared of how Donne was going to get fried, creamed, and tossed onto a dinner plate with an apple in his mouth.

Donnie was knocked to the ground in an instant. Rayne stared down at him, her long hair acting like a curtain, so that all he saw was Rayne's face in a background of green. If Donnie thought Rayne looked scary before, she looked terrifying now.

Rayne punched, but Donnie moved his head to the side and her fist sliced across his other cheek and hit the floor. Donnie grabbed Rayne's shoulders and tossed her to the side. When he stood, Rayne high-kicked him in the face. Donnie fell onto this shell just as Rayne put her foot on his stomach. She smiled.

"Yame!" shouted Splinter.

* * *

The five walked back into the living room. While Terra stayed behind to begin her training, the rest sat down in front of the TV as they always did. Spike climbed out of his bed and walked up to Raph.

"Hey, Spike." said Raph. "Did you have a good nap?" Spike blinked. "I'll take that as a yes." Spike walked up to Rayne and climbed onto her shoulder.

"Awww." said Rayne as she smiled and turned to Raph. "Jealous?" Raph growled quietly.

"Aw, man!" said Leo as he flipped through the channels. "Space Heroes isn't on!"

"That's okay, Leo." said Mikey. "At least you can watch a _good_ show now, right?"

"That _is_ a good show."

"Suuuuuuuuuure." Leo kept channel surfing, hoping to find something somewhat entertaining.

_"...side effects may include: extreme heartburn, loss of teeth, paralization everywhere, high risk of cancer, and chance of death. Get it today!..."_

_"...add two and a half cups of dried prunes, then mix in a cup of bran for a deliscious..."_

_"...on the scene, cool teens doing ninja things, so extreme, out the sewer like laser beams..."_

_"...only five easy payments of nine hundred nintey nine, nintey nine!..."_

___"...the building of a new park in central New York, blah blah blah...are you listening to me?!..."_

"Why is there nothing on?!" said Leo. He passed some more channels, one of which had a big monster in it.

"THAT'S MY MONSTER SHOW!" yelled Mikey as he pounced on Leo in a desperate attempt to grab the remote.

"Why is no one...Ow!...helping me!? Ow!" cried Leo.

"What's that?" said Raph. " Did the O Great Fearless Leader say he needed _help_?"

"Never mind...Ow! Don't hit me there!"

"We wouldn't help you either way; this is the best show that's on right now!" said Donnie.

"Ow! Oof...Aiee! I said don't hit me there!" As Rayne watched the Grand Battle For The Remote, she felt something tugging on her scalp. She looked down and saw Spike chewing on a clump of her hair.

_He probably thinks it's a big_ _leaf_, thought Rayne. She pulled the hair out of his mouth and put Spike on Raph's shoulder, then put the tail of Raph's mask in front of him. Spike nibbled on it happily.

"Mikey! How many times do I have to tell you...okay! Okay! Here! Take it!" Leo tossed the remote across the room, and Mikey ran after it like a dog after a stick.

"VICTORYISMINE!" yelled Mikey as he retrieved the remote and jumped in front of the TV. The channels zoomed by in short flickers until Mikey found the channel he was looking for. Mikey turned up the volume and plopped down, staring at the monsters on the screen.

* * *

**I have some thing BIG planned...and that's big with a capitol BIG! Oh, and please review! :)**


	19. 19: Who You Are

**Get ready for the epicness...'cuz it's coming!**

* * *

"Pizza time!" yelled Mikey once his show was over.

"You don't have to have pizza _all the__ time_, you know." said Rayne.

"Yes, we do. Because if we don't, then we'll die a slow, agonizing, pizzaless death."

"No you wont."

"Well, _something_ like that. So go buy us pizza!"

"Ugh, fine." Rayne checked her pockets to see if she had enough money, which she did. Besides the money, she had her normal phone, her T-Phone, and she still had the laser lipstick -she had forgotten all about it- and a wrinkled piece of paper that she swiped off her desk. Rayne took the paper out of her pocket and gave it to Mikey.

"Here's the cheat codes." she said.

"Yes! Finally!" Mikey took the paper and plopped down in front of the TV again as he waited for his video game to load.

"You guys don't happen to have any hoodies, do you?" asked Rayne. "I just need something to cover up my hair."

"I have a spare one in my lab," said Donnie. "I'll go get it." Donnie later returned with a dark grey hoodie, and Rayne put it on. It was several sizes too big, but it was better than going out in public with green hair where John could find her.

"Thanks, Donnie!" she said as she left the Lair.

"No problem." Rayne passed a few tunnels before coming up to the surface and arriving in an alley. She walked out, trying not to act too suspicious.

Antonio's Pizza was just a few blocks away. Rayne passed some restaurants, a tattoo parlour, an antiques shop, and a deserted fortune cookie factory. She had almost reached the pizza place when two hands reached out of an alley and pulled her in.

* * *

**Rayne's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I couldn't see a thing in the darkness. I turned my head around, looking for light, but found none. I then felt thin fabric brush against the tip of my nose and I lifted my hood off of my head. I was lying on a cheap mattress that smelled of stale sweat and dirt, so I stood up and took in my surroundings. I was in a small, dim room; no, 'room' wasn't the right word. It was more like a cell. Three of the walls were solid concrete, while the other one was just thick cage bars. I didn't even see a lock. I looked all around the room looking for a secret exit, vent, _anything_, but the was nothing in the cell but a dying light bulb and the mattress.

_The mattress. _It was surprisingly light; I propped it up against the wall and checked underneath it. My hope fell as I saw that there was nothing there. I ran my hand along the cold floor, thinking maybe a little piece of dirt would be a secret button or something, but instead of a lump I felt a little dent. As I looked closer, I saw that it was actually a little hole. It could be a keyhole and my chance of escape; or it could just be a random dent from when something heavy hit the ground.

But it's my only hope.

I got out my hair pin and put it in hole. I only pushed it in halfway when I felt it touch a solid surface. I pushed a little harder, but nothing happened. It was just a random, pointless hole. I dusted off my hair pin and put it back behind my ear as I stood up once more and walked over to the cell bars. They were made of a thick metal, and I couldn't see a lock on them anywhere. Beyond the bars was a hallway, and I could see other cells similar to mine. Except all the others were empty. I got out my T-phone, but there was no signal.

Hmm...how to escape...Well, how did I get in here in the first place? I froze as I heard voices. No, just one voice. It was John.

"Which cell did you put her in again?" He seemed to be talking on the phone.

"It's your lab, Stockman! How would I know where you put her?" Stockman's lab? This was new.

"Got it. Is that drainer thing of yours ready yet?"

"Okay, we'll get her." I then heard two sets of footsteps coming towards my cell; one was normal, while the other sounded like a hippo was coming my way. I walked to the back wall where I would be less visible and reached into my boots for my daggers, only to find that they were gone (my daggers, not my boots). Soon, John was standing on the other side of the bars with Dogpound. Aww, it wasn't a hippo. Bummer. John took a card thing out of his pocket and held it up to the wall, and I heard a faint beep as the cage bars slid to the side. Dogpound reached inside and lifted me out. I tried to break free, but it was like throwing sticks at the Statue of Liberty. I was getting nowhere.

John followed as Dogpound carried me into the elevator at the end of the hall and we went up.

"Where are you taking me?" I said. It came out sounding more like a command than a question.

"Don't worry, we're taking you somewhere special." said Dogpound.

"And once this is over, I won't try to track you down anymore." added John. Something told me that wouldn't be as good as it first seemed.

* * *

When the elevator door opened, we arrived on the main floor of Stockman's lab. Dogpound and I got some funny looks from some people as he carried me down the hallway, but nobody dared say anything. John soon stopped at a metal door and pushed a button beside it. the door opened and he and Dogpound walked inside.

I'm guessing that this was the main part of Stockman's Lab. There was a whole bunch of tech stuff all over the place that only Stockman and Donnie would know the purpose of. Most of the junk looked like little big-mouthed robots with two legs and sharp teeth. What really caught my eye was the big glass tube on the other side of the room. Then, Baxter Stockman walked up to us.

"Welcome to my lab," he said. "of DOOM!"

"Of Doom?" I said. "Seriously? Dude, that is _so_ old."

"It's been old since he first said it," grumbled Dogpound, who was obviously on my side in that topic. Baxter quietly muttered some whiney complaints before continuing.

"_A__nyways_, Bradford, put her in the chamber." Dogpound carried me to the big glass tube, opened the door, and tossed me inside. He slammed the door shut so hard I felt the whole tube vibrate.

"Alright, you two are dismissed." Baxter said. His voice sounded slightly muffled through the glass. He walked back over to the control panel beside the tube. I tried to kick the door down, but it wouldn't budge.

"You're probably wondering what I'm going to do to you." said Baxter, his voice not only muffled but also interrupted by me pounding on the door. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to set you free, but not yet."

He pushed some buttons on the control panel as he got the machine ready for whatever it was that it was going to do.

"Now, I thought about maybe using you as bait to get the Turtles to bring me Terra, but I decided not to risk losing you."

"You'll never find Terra!" I screamed. "The Turtles are keeping her safe, and they'll kick your sorry ass when they come and rescue me!" Baxter laughed.

"Foolish girl; the Turtles don't even know where you are! You think you can just send them a text whenever you want and they'll come and save you? I already thought ahead and made sure that the little prison downstairs didn't have cell reception. Face it, girly: you're doo...I mean, there's no hope for you now!"

Suddenly, the chamber started to hum and vibrate.

"In a few minutes, no one will know who you are!" yelled Baxter as he slammed his hand down on a button.

_No one will know who you are_? What did he mean by that? I didn't get any time to think about that, though, because at the next moment I fell to my knees with a scream.

* * *

**Ooooh, CLIFFIE! Yes, this is the big surprise that I mentioned earlier! But this is only the _beginning _of the big surprise! O.O What is going to happen to Rayne? AND HOW WILL RAPH REACT TO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO RAYNE?! I'm just as excited about this story as you are so please, ReViEw! Reviews fuel this story!**

**PS: This is going to be the last of Rayne that we'll see in a while...heh heh heh...**


	20. 20: From the Shadows

**It feels so weird writing chapters of a story without the main character...Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

When Rayne didn't return, the Turtles knew something wasn't right. Mikey, Raph and Leo crowded around Donnie as he traced Rayne's T-Phone.

"Work _faster_, Donnie!" said Raph.

"Do you really think yelling is going to help?"

"No, I think _hitting_ is going to help."

"I'll work faster." Finally, Donnie found the location.

"Dexter Spockboy's lab?" said Raph. "That's new."

"Well, that explains why she didn't send us a message." said Leo. "Who _knows_ what that weirdo is doing to her."

"Oh yeah! It's butt-kickin' time!" said Mikey. "Let's go!" Leo gave him his 'Not. Cool.' look.

"Alright, _you_ say it."

"Let's go!"

* * *

When they arrived at Stockman's lab, the first thing they did was sneak into the basement where the prison cells were. They looked through all the bars, but Rayne wasn't in the basement.

"If she's not in any of these cells, she could be _anywhere_." said Raph.

"Then we'll just have to ask Stockman himself." said Leo. "Now come on! This place is weird." Leo looked at one of the plastic skeletons laying on the floor. Each of the skeletons had a very predictable word written on its skull in red paint.

"That dude _seriously_ needs to find a new word other than 'doom'." said Mikey, who kicked the some of the skeletons aside as he walked past them. "He tries _waaaay_ too hard to be evil; he's got to be the lamest villain we've ever met." Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. The door to the exit had slammed shut.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" yelled Mikey as they ran over to the door. Mikey, being the fastest, got to the door first and began furiously shaking the knob. "It's locked! We're all gonna die in here with the lame plastic skeletons cuz it's locked!"

"Don't worry," said Donnie, holding up his T-Phone. "I have an app for that." They all groaned. Donnie hooked up his T-Phone to the lock and pushed some buttons.

"I have an app for that too," said Raph, and kicked the door down.

"Well, that's done." said Leo. "Now if I were an evil techno-genius, where in my lab would I be?" They all turned to Donnie.

Donnie sighed. "Do I look like an evil techno-genius to you?"

"Yes." said Mikey. Donnie stared at his little brother with a blank expression on his face.

"He's probably working on his mousers, so that's...the big room, in the main area of his lab." said Donnie.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's-" Mikey put his hand over Leo's mouth to silence him.

"Dude, that's getting old."

"What if I told you _booyakasha_ was getting old?"

"Then I'd slap your face off. Twice."

"Fine. Have it your way." said Leo He cleared his throat. "Onward, fellow mutants! Yonder lies the glorious end to our magnificent quest!"

Donnie, Raph and Mikey stared wide-eyed at Leo, their minds taking in what he had just said.

"I," said Raph, "have _no_ comment."

"What?" asked Leo. He pointed to the exit. "Onward. Yonder. Thataway." Leo's brothers slowly walked past him, not saying anything. Raph smacked Leo's head on the way by before smacking Mikey.

* * *

When the four turtles snuck into the main room, they were greeted by the usual sight: half-built mousers scattered around on the floor like peanuts on a sundae. The only thing that looked out of place was the glass chamber in the middle of one half of the room. Baxter was sitting at a table with his back turned, and seemed to be experimenting with a glass container, similar to the one that Timothy is kept in. Instead of a blob of goo, however, inside the container there was turquoise color; as if someone had turned the gravity off inside the tube and dripped dye into it.

Baxter didn't notice the Turtles walk in because he was mumbling to himself; something about Doom and why nobody complained about Booyakasha. The next thing he new, he was grabbed from behind and his arms were held behind his back a little too tightly.

"Hey! let go of me!" yelled Baxter as he struggled, trying to escape Raph's tight grip, but it was no use.

"Alright, Dexter." said Leo. "We'll let you go; on one condition." Leo took a step closer. "You tell us where Rayne is."

"Who?"

"The green-haired girl, you dipwad!" said Raph. "We know she was here!"

"You're right, she _was_ here." said Baxter. "And now she's gone." A hundred thoughts flowed through Raph's mind. _Gone? Like, gone gone?_

"Um, what do you mean, exactly, by gone?" asked Mikey.

"What I mean is that she's not here anymore, and you'll never see her again. So you might as well let me go, since I can't help you."

"You mean you _killed_ her?" asked Donnie.

"I guess you could say that..." Baxter slammed into the wall in an instant. He hit the ground with a painful thump, and looked up at Raph, who had his sais drawn. One of which was pointed directly at Baxter's face.

"You _what_?!" screamed Raph. "YOU WHAT!?" Leo, Donnie and Mikey instantly pounced on Raph in an attempt to slow him down, but when he was _this_ angry...

Wait. He was _never_ this angry.

Raph threw his brothers off of him like they were pillows and charged towards the cowering Baxter. Suddenly, a large figure burst through the door with a crash.

"Stockman, what's going on?" said Dogpound. "I heard yelling!" Dogpound saw Raph charging at Baxter and instantly ran to the scene. Raph, having only one thing on his mind at the moment, didn't see the big dog's hand until it was too late. He got smacked away and hit the wall with a sickening crack before falling to the ground. He didn't move after that.

"Raph!" yelled Leo, as he dodged a giant fist. "Mikey, go check if Raph's okay! We'll hold off Dogpound." So as Leo and Donnie fought with Dogpound, Mikey ran full-speed towards Raph's still form. He shook Raph's shoulder, but when Raph didn't move Mikey flipped him onto his shell. Raph's head tilted unconsciously to the side. He was out cold.

"Guys!" yelled Mikey. "We gotta go!" Donnie gave the big dog a smack with his staff before sheathing it and rushing over to Mikey.

"Is he okay?" Mikey asked as Donnie checked if Raph was alright.

"He's unconscious, but he'll be fine. We need to get home."

"You guys get Raph!" yelled Leo as he dodged Dogpound's attacks while throwing in some kicks and punches. "I'll hold off Dogpound!" Mikey and Donnie didn't need to be told twice. As Mikey tried to Raph up, Donnie used his staff to smash one of the windows. Luckily, the window faced an alley with a manhole. As the two Turtles half carried, half dragged Raph through the broken window, Leo did his beast to keep Dogpound at bay.

Leo gave his brothers a 30 second head start before pointing behind Dogpound and yelling: "Ahhh! It's the Shredder!" Dogpound turned and scanned the room, but saw no one except Baxter, who was cleaning up the mess that resulted from the fight. With a growl, he turned back around, but Leo was gone.

Leo had quickly ran out the window and into the alley, doing a quick scan of his surroundings to make sure that no one was watching. He then removed the cover and jumped in, running to catch up with his brothers.

What Leo had been to distracted to notice, however, was a pair of gray eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

**Yes! Epic! Oh and remember, reviews fuel this story :)**


	21. 21: Thinkin' Face

**I've decided to fill Rayne's P.O.V. with...Raph's! This should be interesting...**

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

My consciousness slowly drifted in. My whole body ached, especially my head. If I ignored the throbbing pain in my head, everything felt peaceful; I could hear faint city sounds above my head, and it was relaxing, since I had grown up with them. I felt I was laying on the stone couch, a pillow placed under my head. I also felt that someone else was there. Could it be one of my brothers? Possibly. Wait...maybe it's Rayne. Yes, it felt like Rayne was there, waiting for me to wake up. I was there for her when her stomach got sliced open, so it would make sense that she would do the same for me. But then I remembered why I was knocked out in the first place, and the dark truth hit me.

Rayne is dead.

My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up, but my headache forced me to lay back down. I turned my head to the side at looked at whoever was waiting for me to wake up. My eyes widened. There was a girl that I've never seen before sitting on the floor with her back to the TV. She had elbow-length platinum blonde hair and gray eyes, but what was most unusual was the black mask that covered the bottom half of her face. It reminded me of Karai.

"Who are you?" I asked. It came out sounding more like a command than a question. I tried to sit up again, this time more slowly, and luckily my headache didn't return.

The girl looked at the ground in front of her, but didn't answer. I stood up, and the girl did the same; except she backed away a few steps, as if I would attack any moment.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." The girl still didn't say anything.

"Raph? Good, you're awake." I turned and saw Donnie walk into the room. His eyes landed on the girl in front of me and he froze. "Um, who's this?"

"I have no idea." I replied as Donnie stood beside me. "She was here when I woke up. I asked her what her name is, but she didn't say anything."

Donnie took a step closer to the girl, who in turn took a step back.

"It's okay." Donnie said in a calm voice. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know why you came here."

The girl relaxed a little, but still didn't answer.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" The girl shook her head no.

"Can you _talk_?" I asked. She shook her head a little harder this time and a tear flowed down her cheek.

"Why not?" asked Donnie. She tapped her mask with her fingernail.

"Guys? Who's this?" asked Leo as he and Mikey walked into the room.

"We don't know. She was here when Raph woke up." said Donnie.

"And she can't talk." I added. As Mikey and Leo came to stand beside me and Donnie, the girl took a few more steps backward and bumped into the TV.

"I'm totally naming her!" said Mikey. He started to run towards her, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"She's scared of us, you meathead."

"Fine. I guess I'll name her from all the way over here, then." Mikey put on his thinkin' face. "Hmmm...I got it! Snohead! What do you think?" The girl shook her head.

"Mikey, she's a human." said Leo. "You have to give her a _normal_ name."

"You mean a _boring_ name?"

"Yes!" said me, Donnie and Leo. Mikey sighed. "Fine." he turned back to the girl, who had was sitting on the couch now.

"Can we sit with you?" asked Mikey. The girl looked at the floor and nodded. We walked over and sat down beside the girl, making sure to give her some space in case she decided to change her mind.

"How about...Lirpa?" suggested Mikey. The girl shook her head no.

"That's April spelled backwards!" said Donnie.

"Aww, you noticed!" It appeared that Mikey was better at creating names than thinking of common ones. "Do you like Carly?" The girl shook her head no.

"Sammy? Jenna? Macy? Victoria?" All no. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Guys," I whispered. "do you think she might be one of Rayne's sisters?" My brothers considered the thought.

"It could be," said Leo. "but how will we know that it's not just a random girl?" As if on cue, Terra walked in.

"_That's_ how." Terra kept her eyes on the girl as she walked up to us.

"Who is she?" asked Terra.

"We don't know." said Leo. "She can't talk."

"I've been trying to name her, but she doesn't like any of the names I gave her!" said Mikey.

"Why, what did you name her? Snow Head?"

"What? No way..." Mikey blushed.

"Terra, we were thinking maybe this could be one of your sisters." I said. "Is there any way you might be able to tell?"

Terra knelt on the floor in front of the girl, who didn't seem to be scared of her.

"Do you like Nari-Aeryn? N-A-R-I, A-E-R-Y-N. Nari-Aeryn." The girl nodded.

"Well, that's taken care of." Terra said as she smiled at Mikey, who crossed his arms and looked away. He was _totally_ jealous.

"So do you think she could be your sister?" asked Donnie.

"I...honestly don't know. I feel like it could be possible, but I'm just not sure." Terra said. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Hey...where's Rayne?"

I gritted my teeth as I waited for Leo to answer.

"She's dead." Leo said quickly. "Stockman killed her. He said so himself." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, doing my best to keep my anger inside. I can't explode now. Now's not the time. I could feel my brother's eyes on me, waiting for my anger to burst, because they all knew it would.

"Why can't you talk?" asked Terra. I opened my eyes, surprised that I had controlled my burning rage. Nari-Aeryn just tapped her mask with her fingernail.

"Can you show us?" Nari-Aeryn looked at the ground, unsure what to do. "It's okay, you can trust us. We're your friends." said Terra. Nari-Aeryn hesitated, but put her hand up to her mask. Her fingers quivered as she pulled the mask away from her face and set it on the couch beside her. We all gasped.

Nari-Aeryn's mouth had been sewn shut.

* * *

**Two chapters in two days, I'm on a roll! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Did I overdose the Booyakashawesome? Hopefully!**


	22. 22: The Next Line

**Donnie's turn for a POV! I hope this comes out as Booyakashawesome as the last chapter!**

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

Someone had sewn Nari's mouth shut...with _thick red yarn._ But why? Didn't they know that she would eventually starve to death? Maybe...that's what they had wanted.

"Come with me," I said as I outstretched my hand. "I can get the yarn out." Nari took my hand. As we walked to my lab, I saw her nervously fingering the red yarn. I didn't know if it was red because of dye or because of her blood; it could be both, for all I know.

"Lay down on there," I pointed to the cot in the corner of the room as I shuffled through the random junk in my lab, looking for my medical toolbox. When I found it in the stomach of a half-disassembled Kraang droid, I looked through it to see if I had everything I needed, which I did. I placed it on the table beside the cot and went to go wash my hands.

I came back with a bowl of water, which I placed on the table. Nari looked relaxed on the cot with her eyes closed...Whoa, I'm having a deja vu moment for some reason. But why? It's not like I know this girl.

I took a piece of cloth and dunked it in the bowl, then squeezed it to get about half the water out. Nari heard the sound of the water and opened her eyes. "Wait, I haven't told you our names! I'm Donnie, and the other mutant turtles are my brothers. The one in blue is Leo, the one with red is Raph, and Mikey is the one in orange." I dabbed the area around her mouth with the rag, loosening the yarn and dried blood. There was a lot of both. "The girl with brown hair is a friend of ours; her name's Terra. There's another friend of ours, her name's April. She's really nice. She comes down here often, so you'll probably meet her soon."

It felt a little weird talking to something that can't talk back. Is this how Raph feels when he talks to Spike? Probably; but he's used to that. Perhaps what makes him continue to dish out his feelings is that he knows Spike is listening. I'm pretty sure that Nari isn't deaf, so I guess I'll keep talking to her. I put the rag back in the bowl and got out the scissors, then began slowly snipping away at the visible yarn.

"So...um, Nari, is it okay if I ask you some questions while I fix you up?" She nodded. "Okay, then blink once for yes and twice for no." Hmm...what should I ask first?

"Do you know who did this to you?" I cut away some more yarn and put the bits on the table. She blinked twice: a no. I cut away the last of the yarn on the outside, and her mouth opened slightly.

"Do you remember where or when this happened?" Nari blinked twice more. My scissors sliced through the yarn inside her mouth.

"Well it can't be that long ago, since these wounds haven't completely healed. According to my calculations, I'd say they were made this morning, at most." All that was left of the yarn now was the little stubs in the holes. I slowly twisted one of them to loosen it before I twisted it out and put it on the table with the other bits. One down, only 7 more to go.

Once I got all the yarn out, I disinfected each of the holes. But now what? I can't just put a bandage over them, because then they'll probably look like piercings gone wrong when the scabs clear up. I'll have to sew each one closed for them to heal properly.

"Do you want some water before I sew the holes closed? I'm thinking you'd be thirsty." Nari nodded, and I went into the kitchen to get the water. On the way there, I passed my brothers in the living room; Leo was watching the news, Mikey and Terra were drawing pictures with markers, and Raph was inspecting the mask that Nari had left on the couch. As soon as I walked in, they all turned their heads in my direction.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Terra.

"She should be fine." I said. "I'm getting her some water. I just have to sew up the holes and I'll be done."

"Whoever did this to her must somehow be connected to the Shredder." said Raph.

"How do you know?" asked Mikey.

"This mask is Karai's. It says _P__roperty of Oroku Karai_ here in Japanese."

"Do you think maybe the Shredder gave it to her to cover up her mouth?" asked Terra.

"That doesn't exactly sound like something that the Shredder would do." I said.

"Then maybe Karai felt sorry for her and gave her the mask." said Leo.

"That could be it...we'll have to wait until I'm done fixing her up, then we can ask her." I said as I walked into the kitchen, quickly filled a glass with water and rushed back to my lab.

"Sorry I took so long," Nari was sitting upright on the cot, with two fingers in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I gave her the water and she took her fingers out and gulped the water down thirstily. She placed the glass on the table and a tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Nari opened her mouth, and what I saw shocked me. Nari's tongue had been cut off. "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say. "I can disinfect it, but...that's all I can do." Nari gave me an understanding look as she nodded and laid back down.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, I had disinfected the little stump that once had a tongue attached to it and finally sewed up the little holes around her lips. I washed my hands again and we went into the living room. The guys looked up from what they were doing as we sat down.

"Can you talk now?" asked Mikey. Nari looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Why not?" asked Leo.

"Because whoever sewed her mouth shut also cut off her tongue." I answered. Nari took the mask off the couch and put it back on.

"But why would someone do that?" wondered Terra.

"Maybe she knows things that they didn't want her to." said Raph. "And so they did that to silence her." I turned to Nari. She had taken a piece of blank paper from a pile beside Mikey and Terra and had begun writing with a thick black marker. We all crowded around her to read the words off her page.

** I wsih I could remember mroe tahn I do. The lsat tihng I remmeber is wkaing up in an aly to the sound of fiyting. I oepned my eyes, and I saw a widnow shater. I hid behnid a garbaj can and saw Mikey and Donny carying Raf dwon into a manhole. I desided to saty hiden, but tehn a bit laetr I saw Leo go after tehm and I desided to folow. Leo was fsat, but I cawt up evenutaly and I saw Raf laying on the couch. I watied utnil you all lfet tehn I sat in fornt of him, wiating for him to wkae up.**

**I get ocasional flikers of memroy...I think I rember seing a grli in the shadows...its fuzy but she was knid of silvrey and she tsosed me tihs msak. I hpoe I remebr mroe soon.**

"Um, Donnie..." said Mikey. "Help? I read the message out loud so my brothers and Terra could understand it.

"Whoever's behind this must have done something to her mind as well." said Raph.

"Yes, but her spelling isn't all that bad." I said. "As long as the first and last letters of a word are in the right place, the other letters can be as jumbled up as ever and the word will still be readable. This happens because the brain sees the whole wordmmhfm! Mmhmfm!" Raph had slapped his hand over my mouth again.

"Is there anything else?" said Raph. Nari twitched and continued writing.

**Tehre is soemtihing isinde me taht wnats to tkae oevr...soemtihng drak. its waek now, but I dnot tinhk I can fiyt it froveer.**

I read the next line aloud. It appears that the time has come: The time where I don't know what to do.

* * *

**O.O So Nari knows nothing about who she was...and Donnie doesn't know what to do (O:) I'm thinking of writing a part 2 to this story, since I can't just end the story (cuz that would be like killing all my OCs and I can't do that cuz they are too awesome!) So yeah, part 2 coming up...who knows when I will decide to just cut the story? Mwahahahaha! I already have the summary done and it's pretty epic...if I get enough reviews, I'll post the summary on the next chapter as a sneak peek!**

**Speaking of sneak peeks, the TMNT Season 2 preview is out on YouTube, in case you didn't now. Ep.1 is supposed to air sometime in September, I think.**


	23. 23: Just a Dream

**Raph's been having a bunch of dreams involving Rayne in the past few days. Then, he has this one...**

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

_It was raining heavily. I ran along the rooftops, jumping even the biggest gaps without breaking a sweat. The night sky was dark with stormclouds that blocked out the moon and stars, __but the lampposts and shop lights below where the only light I needed. The lightning was a bonus. I looked to my right and saw Rayne running with me, her green hair blowing in the wind like a superhero's cape. We were both soaking wet from the heavy downpour, yet strangely the water seemed to have no effect on our speed and agility. Rayne looked at me and smiled; I smiled back. It felt great to be with her again...I had missed her like crazy, but now Rayne's back and that's all that matters._

_We came to another big gap between the buildings, and I stopped to let Rayne jump over it first. She jumped across the gap with ease, doing a cartwheel in the air before landing on the other side. She signaled for me to jump. A strong chilly wind rushed by, and the tails of my wet mask flapped and fluttered in the breeze. I took a few steps away from the edge, then ran forward at full speed. I did a few simple somersaults in the air before landing on my feet beside Rayne. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed._

_"What happened to you that day?" I asked. "I thought I lost you. Where'd you go?" Rayne looked at the ground but didn't answer, as if she wanted to tell me why but couldn't. The only sound I could hear was the heavy splashing of raindrops. __"Rayne? What's wrong?" Rayne looked up, and for a brief second I saw little flashes of red around her mouth. Blood? I did a double take, but they were gone, as if they were never there._

_Rayne closed her eyes and leaned to the side. I could only watch, frozen with horror, as the strong night air blew Rayne's helpless body over the edge. __"Rayne!" I yelled. __Suddenly, I could move again. I tried to reach out and catch her, but my fingers slipped through the ends of her hair and I fell after her. As I fell, I reached out my hand, and when she took it I pulled her in and held her close. Rayne held on tight, as if staying close would stop us from falling. But we kept falling. Rayne rested her head on my shoulder, and I buried mine in her hair. We were picking up speed, and soon we were falling faster than the heavy raindrops themselves. Rayne lifted her head and I looked into her blue-gray eyes._

_"Keep looking," said Rayne. "and you'll find me." She leaned in close, her lips almost touching mine...when my shell hit the cement._

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" I bolted upright in bed, and stayed that way until my heart rate returned to normal. It took a while. It was just a dream, I kept saying to myself. Just a dream. Just a dream...that had turned into a nightmare. I was so happy at first, finally seeing her after she had been missing for about a week, only to have us fall off a building and...and there was nothing I could do to save us. To save _her_.

I remember how Sensei told us to write down our dreams, because they could have meanings, so I pushed a bunch of random junk off my bedside table until I found the journal that Sensei gave me a while ago. When he first gave it to me, I didn't really feel like I would need it so I just put it on my table and completely forgot about it. There was a red pen caught in the elastic that kept the book closed, and I took it out. I wrote down my dream in as much detail as I could before I forgot it. When I was done, I read it over to make sure I got it right. When I was satisfied, I set the book back on the table, where it's probably gonna get buried again.

_Keep looking, and you'll find me._ she had said. What could that mean? Where could she be that I haven't looked yet? And how could she just be 'hidden' somewhere when Dexter said himself that he killed her? Ugh; too many questions, and no answers.

I checked my alarm clock that I just happened to dig up in the little junkyard that was on my table: 6:02 AM. We're supposed to get up at 7 (7:30 if we had a really rough day) every morning, and I'm always the last one up. I decided to kill some time before I left my room, so I turned on the radio. As I suspected, all I heard was static. I moved the antenna around in just about every direction possible, but I couldn't find any static-less stations.

Well, _duh_. I'm in the sewer, which just happens to have the worst reception. I was just about to hurl my alarm clock/radio against the wall when I finally found a decent station. Not only that, but the song wasn't too bad.

"And now, we've got 'Just a Dream' by Nelly!" {Chorus}

***Music***

**{I was thinkin bout her, I'm thinkin bout me, I'm thinkin bout us, who we gonna be**

**Open my eyes (yeah) it was only just a dream,**

**So I travel back, down that road, wish you'd come back, no one knows**

**I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream...}**

**I was at the top, now it's like I'm in the basement. Number one spot, now she's findin a replacement.**

**I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.**

**Now you wait around, baby I can't think. I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring,**

**Cuz I can still feel it in the air, see your pretty face, run my fingers through her hair.**

**My lover, my life. My shawty, my wife. She left me, up tight. Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.**

**{I was thinkin bout her, I'm thinkin bout me, I'm thinkin bout us, who we gonna be**

**Open my eyes (yeah) it was only just a dream,**

**So I travel back, down that road, wish you'd come back, no one knows**

**I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream...}**

**And I be ridin and I swear I see your face at every turn, I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn.**

**And I just hope she notice she da only one I yearn, for,**

**Oh I miss her when will I ever learn?**

**Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback,**

**Now I'm in the club, thinkin all about my baby.**

**Hey, she was so easy to love, but wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**

**I'm going through it every time that I'm alone, and now I'm wishin she would just pick up the phone.**

**But she made a decision that she wanted to move on, cuz I was wrong.**

**{I was thinkin bout her, I'm thinkin bout me, I'm thinkin bout us, who we gonna be**

**Open my eyes (yeah) it was only just a dream,**

**So I travel back, down that road, wish you'd come back, no one knows**

**I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream...}**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up,**

**And now they're gone, and you're wishin you could give them everything (everything)**

**So if you ever loved somebody put your hands up, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up,**

**And now they're gone and you're wishin you could give them everything (everything)**

**{I was thinkin bout her, I'm thinkin bout me, I'm thinkin bout us, who we gonna be**

**Open my eyes (yeah) it was only just a dream,**

**So I travel back, down that road, wish you'd come back, no one knows**

**I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream...}**

**{I was thinkin bout her, I'm thinkin bout me, I'm thinkin bout us, who we gonna be**

**Open my eyes (hey) it was only just a dream,**

**So I travel back, down that road, wish you'd come back, no one knows**

**I realize (hey) it was only just a dream...}**

***Music***

I turned the radio off. This song suited me perfectly. The chorus is stuck in my head, and I would rather have this song drive me crazy than continue to think about Rayne. What was the song called again? Oh yeah, Just a Dream. I took the pen from my dream journal and wrote 'Just a Dream' on the back cover. I then gripped the pen tightly in my fist and launched the book at the wall. Blank pages were scattered all over the floor. My life is _not_ 'just a dream'.

It's a nightmare, complete with an angry monster.

* * *

**I think I did a pretty good job on Raph's dream/nightmare, don't you? :) And I immediately thought of this song when I thought about what song should come up on the radio! BTW, it's called Just a Dream by Nelly. Tell me what you think of this totally booyakashawesome chapter! (:D)**


	24. 24: She Will Return

**Sorry this took longer than usual; I've been watching TMNT '03 episodes on Youtube, playing Ninja Turtle games on , and also there's homework...so yeah.**

**BTW, Nari wears jeans, sneakers, and a long-sleeved shirt. Just helping you picture her.**

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

I need some fresh air.

I dug around until I found my T-Phone and sais, then left my messy room without a second thought, quietly closing the door behind me. I stepped into the dim living room and saw Nari-Aeryn sleeping on a bunch of blankets placed in front of the TV, her tangled hair covering her face. She was completely still except for her hand, which was slowly scraping the concrete. A bad dream, I guess. I can relate. Terra had gone home for the night, which I guess is a good thing since her parents must have been worried sick. As I snuck past Nari and headed for the turnstiles, my eyes constantly scanning the room for anyone who might be following me. When I was sure I was alone, I ran through the sewer tunnel and into the chilly morning air.

From the rooftops I scanned the city for any signs of crime. Soon, I saw some foot in an alley. They were packing stuff into a van, not that I cared what they were doing; the foot are the enemy, and my fists are hungry. I jumped down and took out about a third of the soldiers before they realized what was going on. The next thing I knew, I had run out of butts to kick. Ugh, why does fighting foot soldiers have to be so boring? I need a more difficult opponent if I want to let out some _real _steam.

"Hey Raph, where's your girlfriend?" said a voice behind me. Looks like I found one. I spun around and my sais clashed with Karai's blade.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here." I growled.

"_Somebody's_ in a bad mood." said Karai as she tried to trip me, but I jumped.

"Shut up. Hey, where's your mask?"

"I gave it to someone. They needed it more than I did."

"Did that someone just happen to have platinum blonde hair?" Karai froze, but dodged my kick to the head.

"What do you know?" Karai demanded.

"Actually, I was wondering," I pinned her to the wall and aimed my sai at her face. "what _you_ know."

"And what makes you think that I would know something?" she asked casually.

"Look, do you know anything about the girl or not?" Karai jabbed her sword into my arm, causing me to let her go. I hissed in pain as I took a few steps backwards, looking at the dripping gash in my arm. It's only about an inch deep, but it still stings. "_Anyways," _said Karai as she sheathed her blade, "I was sneaking around the building when I came to Stockman's lab. I saw the girl in a big glass chamber, and then some guy came and took her away to another part of the lab. I think they called him...Cray or something." Whoa, _Cray_? As in _John_ Cray? As in the guy that tried to kidnap Rayne? How was he involved in what happened to Nari-Aeryn?

"He cut off her tongue and sewed her mouth shut, but I don't know why." Karai looked up at me to see if I was still paying attention. "Why would you care, anyway? You don't even know who she is."

"Something's _happening_ to her." I said. "But why would you care, anyway? You don't even know who she is." Karai decided she'd had enough. She jumped up onto the meal stairs and disappeared when she reached the rooftop; at least that's done and over with. But I still have the wound on my arm. The blood had begun to dry up, so it was only bleeding a little bit now. Obviously, my bros will wonder how I got it...what then? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a fight coming from behind the concrete wall at the back of the alley.

I jumped up on top of the wall and scanned the scene below. A bunch of Purple Dragons were beating up a guy behind the wall, so I silently jumped onto a flight of metal stairs to get a better view of what was going on. Turns out, the guy was beating up the PDs; seemed to be winning. He was whacking them with what looked like a bo staff, but I then realized it was actually a hockey stick. He was also wearing a hockey mask and a golf bag filled with sports equipment, which topped of the whole 'sports psycho' look. The odds were 5 to 1, and yet he was kicking their butts. He seemed to have the situation covered, but then I noticed something that the guy didn't.

One of the bulkier PDs had picked up a manhole cover and was quietly sneaking up behind Hocky Guy. Hockey Guy was too busy dealing with the other four to notice the one behind him. The PD raised the cover above his head...

I leaped off the metal stairs and landed right behind him. I kicked him in the back and he dropped the manhole cover right on his own foot. His cry of pain caused the other PDs to freeze, and Hockey Guy knocked them out with a swing of his stick. The one in beside me was slowly recovering, but I knocked him out with a punch to the head. That's when Hockey Guy looked up at me.

"I didn't need your help, turtle-boy." he said.

"So you would rather have your skull bashed in with a manhole cover?" I could practically see him scowling under his mask.

"Why did you even bother to help me, anyway?" He dropped his hockey stick into the golf bag that hung over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be out trick-or-treating or something?"

"You were beating up the Purple Dragons." I said. "Why?"

"Because they're selfish jerks that deserve a good whack, and I came prepared to give it to them."

"Then I guess we're on the same team." I looked down at the PDs sprawled out on the ground. None of them moved. "My name's Raph."

"Casey," he said as he took off his mask. He had long-ish black hair with a black and white bandana, and there was also a gap in his front teeth like Donnie's, but wider.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Since I'm prone to sleeping in, I set up an alarm on my phone to wake me at 7:10. So if it's ringing now, then that means...

I'm late. I yanked out my phone, turned off the alarm, and then stuffed it back in my belt. "I have to go." I told Casey as I jumped onto the metal stairs nailed to the wall.

"See you around." said Casey. I jumped onto the roof and jumped into the next alley. There was a manhole there, so I leaped down. If I run, just might make it back in time to avoid at least _some_ suspicion. I removed the cover and ran to the Lair as fast as I could.

* * *

**Yes! Done! Finally! Don't worry about Rayne, _she will return_...in part 2! :D The next chapter will be the last for this story, so don't forget to review so I can stop slacking off!**


End file.
